Exsisto
by Befallings
Summary: I emerge, I stand out, I exist, I am. Exsisto, simply means to exist. I exist, I am. Noah, Exorcist, Human, Akuma, Skull. It matters not. So long as I exist, I am.
1. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

Salutations  
Hello and good evening (or day or night or afternoon).

My name is Jace. You may otherwise refer to me as Befallings, Aquinox, Alva Hesperus or Noir Hesperus. For the first time in… many years, I have finally decided to start writing fanfic again. It is more of a 'my muse refuses to let me sleep in order to write this' rather than a 'omg fanfic, need to write moar' thing.

* * *

Personal Misgivings  
Before we start, let me first introduce myself as a roleplayer. If you do not know what is a roleplayer, basically, a bunch of us will gather in a forum and/or any other places where a group of people from different places can gather online, and roleplay. What is roleplay? Roleplay is really like acting, but with words. You put yourself in the shoes of a character, and you play out that character, with words, and interact with other characters, so on and so forth. A roleplayer's style of writing is rather different from a story writer. For one, roleplayers need only focus on their own character, be it an Original Character (OC) or a Canon Character. A story writer, on the other hand, has to focus on ALL aspects, for he/she only interacts with him/herself in a story. Thus the difference.

That said, I am first and foremost a roleplayer. My style is that of a roleplayer, which will mean I will probably only focus on certain characters most of the time, while neglecting others. I will try not to do that. I know how irritating it is to want to know what happened to another character, but the writer said nothing about it. However, the warning is already up. If you still desire to flame me for my writing style, I will not hesitate to feed you to my alter ego (a.k.a. real life me) who enjoys arguments as much as Allen Walker enjoys food and Poker. I will personally rip you to shreds. Considered yourself warned.

**

* * *

Disclaimer**  
I refuse to retype the same disclaimer in every single chapter, considering it is common sense that as a fanfic writer, we do not own anything that was created by the original creators. If not, it will be called Fiction, not FAN-Fiction. However, just to placate the voracious legal wolves, I shall tell you now, loud and clear.

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING UNLESS I SAY SO.** Separate, special disclaimers will be noted in each chapter.

* * *

Rating  
I am not too sure how I am supposed to rate my story, as there may be some violence, some gore, and of course, Kanda's mouth. Thus, I will rate the story as it goes along, depending on the necessity of the rating. But just in case I forgot to change the rating, and it so happens that Kanda has been a naughtier boy than usual, I apologize beforehand and ask for your help to notify me of the little problem. Other than that, the only warnings that I will post will be these:

Violence, Gore, (possible) Nudity, Kanda's Mouth, Allen's Dark Side, Cross Marian, Tyki's wandering hands/eyes, Komui's sister complex, Lavi's suggestive thoughts, Lenalee's kick, Miranda's outbursts, Krory's bloodlust, and The Earl.

Additional/special warnings will be posted in individual chapters as per required.

* * *

Introduction of Fanfic  
On a lighter note, I shall now proceed to the introduction of this fanfiction. I am trying out something, not so new, at least, not to the fanfiction world, but it is new to me, so spare me a few minutes to explain my concept.

Firstly, there are several categories that I will explain in depth later on. Secondly, this is a game, somewhat, both to me and hopefully, to you, dear readers. (Will be explained under 'Writing Game') Thirdly, a fanfiction is for enjoyment, both for the readers and the writers alike. A reader's enjoyment comes simply, the writer updated, and they get to read. Simple. A writer's enjoyment, on the other hand, relies on the readers' cooperation. During my first fanfic attempt, I found that my story has received many hits, but not one review is from a person other than my close friend. I am rather dejected and my ego took quite a beating. Was I not good enough? Was my story that horrifying? Did the people simply come in, take a look, and run out screaming? I do not know, I will never know, because no one told me, no one dropped me a note.

So, I ask of you for a simple review. It does not matter if you criticize my work (I welcome it, in fact), it does not matter if you simply ask for more chapters (I will be much honoured), though I draw the line at flamers (but only if you are going to be an arse and put things like 'U SUCK!!!11! GTFO!!!1!11!', then I will not hesitate to verbally degrade you till you are a pulp of unidentifiable mess), I do appreciate those that at least tell me where I went wrong, why you hate my work, and so on.

With that put aside, I shall now continue with the detailed introduction of the fanfiction.

1. _Characters_  
In this fiction, there will be specific chapters for each character. However, I started out with the main, three males (for reasons that will be explained in the story), so be prepared for more than one canon character appearing repeatedly. I have also added an OC, though I myself do not enjoy creating original characters very much (they fall prey to Mary-Sue-dom too easily, therefore, if you spot even the slightest clue of Mary Sue symptoms, please inform me and I will eliminate it) I require this OC as this is a storyline that I have thought up a long time ago, which requires said OC.

Also, I am not very well verse with the art of using another person's character, as my own. I prefer using my own characters, born out of the dark, horrible recesses of my mind. Therefore, there may be hints of Out of Characterness (OOC-ness), so I apologize in advance. I will try and give all characters that appear in the anime and the manga, as much paper time (as opposed to screen time) as I can afford.

Furthermore, I do not promote character bashing, therefore, I will not bash any character. If the character is evil, I will portray him/her as evil. Nothing more than that. Additionally, there will be no pairings for the characters at this moment. I refused to be dragged into the world of pairings and their arguments, whether yaoi is better than yuri, straight is better than gay… all that nonsense. Perhaps there will be hints of pairings, maybe a little crush or two, but unless my muse decides the story cannot go on without a pairing, (because the show must go on!) I refuse to put a character up with another.

2. _Chapters (and Missions)_  
My story starts out with a prologue, that is set somewhere in the middle of the timeline of said story. The first chapter, will be dated a few months before the prologue. Bear this in mind, it is crucial, for you may get confused otherwise. Furthermore, the stories are named as 'Missions', and the 'Missions' may span over several chapters. For instance, Mission One may have at least 3 chapters to it, or more, and Mission Two may have around 2 chapters. It is very unlikely that one Mission would span only one chapter, but it is possible. I will name the chapters as 'Mission One: *title* (First Encounter)', followed by 'Mission Two: *title* (Second Encounter)', and so forth.

3. _Writing Game_  
Now, who has not heard of writers taking requests from readers? Well, this is almost the same, but you have to earn it. Firstly, you must understand that the Game applies to each MISSION, not each Chapter. So if you are confused about these two, please go back and read 'Chapters and Missions' before continuing.

In each Mission, I will put a very, very slight hint of a cross over from another anime/manga/book/movie-verse. It is very vague, like maybe the name of the town, or the name of a character, simply a brief, hidden mention, like those hidden Mickey Mouse in those Disney movies. (Note, when I say hidden, it may also be in a form of a puzzle. Like anagrams, or famous quotes.) Should you win the game, even your own creation may feature should you so desire.

So how do you win?

Simple, in the first Mission, identify the anime/manga/book/movie that I have hinted on. Identify it and give your answer in a review. Don't worry about others copying your idea. My choosing style is first come first serve. For example, you posted at 11.00 a.m. on the 12th of June 2009, someone else posts on the 11.01 a.m. on the 12th of June 2009. I will choose the first answer that is posted. If the first is wrong, then the second, if the second is wrong, then the third. And so on. If no one managed to get it after the time limit (yes, there is a time limit), I will choose from my own collection and write the story nonetheless. Also, for the sake of avoiding any discrepancies in the future, I will post the answer of the anime/manga/book/movie in the following Mission, at the top, as well as announce the winner for the last Mission's contest. Should they be no winner, this will also be announced, and the answer given, before the story is presented.

The reward. Well, as I said before, you may have your own creation mentioned. This includes, perhaps, a world you created on your own, a character of yours, a city, an idea… anything. You will be given due credit, of course. If you do not wish an original character of yours to be mention, you may choose a piece of literature of your choice. Anime/Manga/Book/Movie, all applies. As for the amount of characters you may put in, this would be up to me. It is advisable that, should you put in a canon choice, you put in more than one (I may have Wikipedia to back me up, but not watching/reading the real literature itself would put a serious dent in re-creating the scenario). And if you were to give an original piece, put in a brief description of whatever it is (be it character, settings or idea), and if I have any questions, I would put them to you before continuing.

How do I contact you? Well, if you have won, I will send a Private Message to you telling you of your victory. We will communicate via PM.

If there is anything that still confuses you, do send me a word, either through the review button or through Private Message.

4. _Time Limit_  
There are several instances of time limits in my story. Firstly, for the Writing Game. I will give an approximate 3 days between each chapter, and around 5 days between each Mission. In other words, 'Mission One: First Encounter' will be followed 3 days later by 'Mission One: Second Encounter'. After Mission One: Final Encounter', I will wait for 5 days, before posting 'Mission Two: First Encounter'. This will allow me a grace period to prepare the story along with the mention of whatever literature that the winner chooses.

I am the type of writer that cannot write without a muse. My muse has the MOST horrible timing in history (worse than mine, horrors). Thus, should I suddenly suffer writer's block, I may take up to a week before I can post something. Should I face that particular obstacle, I will still produce a chapter for you, but I shall add a warning on top regarding my block.

Also, Real Life is very much a part of me (unfortunately). I am currently doing my attachment (I am a Law student, this very boring extension, is compulsory… I think) at a Law firm, and the assignments given to me, are at random. I would never know when I have to dash out to the Court, so I may be occupied, and thus, unable to post. Again, I will try to inform you, should such problems arise.

* * *

The End?  
I am quite sure that I have covered every aspect of this ridiculously long Author's Note. Should you have any questions, any uncertainties, please feel free to post the question to me via review or PM. I will post the Prologue within a day's time, so as to allow you to read this Author's Note and post any questions to me. The Prologue and Mission One has already been written, and so, once posted, I await your participation.

Humbly yours,  
Befallings

* * *

**Updates**

Guests Appearances (rewards) will be noted at the start of each Mission to avoid confusion. Guest Appearances cannot be answers as that would be unfair. However, the same person may win the next mission if they guess the answer correctly.

Missions may contain more than one reference, but one is enough to win.

There is a new addition to the references. Bonus reference may come from everything in our everyday life. Bonus references may range from common knowledge to traditions and customs and famous sayings. Getting one right will earn you a one-shot in any theme you choose as well as pairings if you so desire.

A Hint section will be added to the starting of all the Missions that will depict the particular genre of the reference in the particular Mission, whether it is from a book, movie, manga or anime. Also, the existence of bonus references (which will not appear in all Missions) will also be stated so you may look out for it.


	2. Prologue

Prologue

"No one should have the power to enslave souls…"

There was the sound of metals scraping against each other, and a flurry of cloth, as if a battle was taking place, but in a smaller scale. Footsteps can be heard, and screams were in the distance. Gunpowder filled the air, and blood stained the ground. A glowing green cube with two metal gears encircling it lay by the hand of a bloodied corpse, the yellow jacket it was wearing stained crimson with blood and gore. It darkened even further, before disintegrating into a pile of dust.

"Be free now, wretched souls… take these broken wings and fly."

More screams, the town's centre seems to be on fire now. A child was crying in the distance, soon silenced. One would wonder if it was hushed by an adult, or the silence was something more permanent. But when one is running for one's life, such petty things no longer mattered. How cruel mankind can be, not to care for an innocent life, when theirs are threatened.

"Cross Grave!"  
"Che. Get out of the way, Moyashi."  
"It's ALLEN!"  
"Oi, both of you, stop fighting each other and fight the Akuma!"

A gloved hand reached down, picking up the green cube with almost painstaking care. A soft prayer was whispered to the pile of dust it lay next to, soon to be forgotten, like so many others in this war. Biting down on the tips of its glove, the cloaked figure removed that pristine white glove, revealing dark grey skin beneath it. The cube was placed in the palm of that ungloved hand, fingertips caressing it as though curious. Would it break under greater pressure? Of course it would not. It was God's Crystal after all. Innocence. The figure scoffed. Innocence, something which could be made into weapons, to destroy things that ought not to be created, Akuma, machines made for killing, machines with a conscience, a human soul, enslaved by the Creator, also known as the Millennium Earl.

Grey fingers rolled the cube over them again, and again. Footsteps were nearing the figure. The Akuma must have been all destroyed by now. It wasn't hard. Most were Level Ones and several Level Twos. After all, this mission was an expected success, even though many of those poor pawns were destroyed. At least, their souls were free.

"Hand over the Innocence."

A thin smirk stretched its lips, and the figure turned ever so slightly, a pair of golden irises on an obviously male face, glittering a bit in amusement.

"Really now, why do you still demand the impossible? Humans are such interesting creatures."

The smirk widened, and the figure turned completely. The Exorcists, for those are what the ones chosen by God's Crystal are called, the ones who opposed the Earl, the Exorcists gaped in pure shock. Well, two of them were looking in shock, the other one, whose face he was wearing, looked like he wanted to mutilate him.

"Quit wearing my face and hand over the Innocence, you fucker."  
"My, my. What a mouth. Really, you should restrain yourself."

The red-headed one, Road had mentioned him, his mind was really an interesting place, she had said. Lavi was his name, his 49th name. Whatever that may mean. The Bookman clan didn't interest him after all. But this red-head did not resemble any of those emotionless woodblocks. In fact, he was overflowing with emotions, and right now, he looked rather disturbed.

"Wow… Yuu-chan in Noah form and talking like Moyashi-chan… I think I've seen it all."  
"Shut up, baka usagi."  
"Lavi, please don't compare me to him."

The figure doubled over, laughing. Interesting creatures, funny too, he noted, quickly losing the Japanese's features as he became himself, just himself. No tricks, nothing. Skin still grey, eyes still golden, his hair was shoulder length, the slight wave in it making it glimmer. Like any other Noah, for you should be able to guess by now what he is, the hair was dark ebony. Just beneath the bangs, lay the seven cross-shaped stigmata that his Kind were known to have. Touching two gloved fingers, he had only taken one off after all, to his temple; the Noah smirked, and saluted the Exorcist, even as they were getting ready to plough him down.

"Good day, dear Exorcists. I would love to stay and chat, but my _mission_, has finished."

Before any of the three before him could move, he closed his fist, the one with the Innocence in it. Bright green light pierced through the darkness and soot, before a pile of glittering green dust was left to dance in the air.

"…No…"  
"Bastard!"

Dodging the blade that sliced his way, the Noah leapt from the ground, his hand glowing a bit, a curious glow, it was green, and pushed Exorcist Kanda Yuu back to the ground.

"Now, my _personal mission_, would require your help."

Something green flickered by their feet, but the Exorcists didn't see it. That is, until the Noah sighed, and pointed downwards, prompting Exorcist Lavi Bookman and Exorcist General Allen Walker, to look down, and lo behold, by their feet, the Innocence, glinting lightly and looking perfectly unharmed.

"H-how…"  
"By the way, help me by staying alive, hmm? Good night, Exorcists."

And then, amidst the confusion, the soot, and the slowly burning city, the Exorcists were left staring at the empty spot on the rooftop and questions in their minds.


	3. Mission One: First Encounter

Mission One: In the Embrace of the Moon (First Encounter)

_Exactly three weeks and two days ago_

"Allen, I know this is sudden, but… Central has decided to promote you to General status."

Stunned silence greeted the statement, before commotion broke out all at once.

"But brother, Allen he…"  
"Supervisor, that's insane, we don't know…"  
"Komui-san, I can't…"  
"Oi, sister complex, that's just stu-…"  
"ENOUGH!"

Few had ever heard Komui raise his voice, less so that had seen him so deadly serious, but everyone was familiar with the sadness he exuded. Sighing, he slumped back into his chair, hands that trembled, ever so barely, formed a half pyramid before his face, as if he could hide behind them and hopefully not face the ugly truth before him.

"Allen Walker, you have been promoted to General status on several conditions. You will be escorted at all times by at least one other exorcist. Central has decided that you no longer need to be supervised by Inspector Link and had ordered his return. Your… perseverance has convinced the Grand Generals that you could be trusted. There are many parties who are not in favour of this promotion, so be careful."

It need not be spoken, who these parties were, everyone knew. After all, the one person who kept hounding Allen, kept scaring the other exorcists, kept throwing his weight around… Sure, he was the voice of power, but sometimes, majority would overthrow authority. And this time, they were not too sure if it was a good thing, or a bad.

"Don't worry, Komui-san. I won't disappoint you, or anyone."

The smile on his face was as polite as ever, or in one Kanda Yuu's words, as fake as ever. No one should be able to smile like that, not after the Hell they have been put through. No one. Not even the white haired newly appointed General.

* * *

"Sooo… Moyashi-chan, guess you outrank all of us now."

They were at the cafeteria, with the usual mountain of food in front of Allen, Lavi trying to make light of the situation while not turning green ("It clashes horribly with my hair." No one had the heart to tell him so does his bandanna) at the sight of food simply… disappearing into that petite body. Lenalee was nowhere to be seen, the last time they saw her, she was wearing a relieved smile outside Komui's office, having stayed back when the others left after the announcement.

"Oi, Moyashi."  
"It's ALLEN!"  
"Che. Hurry the hell up and finish. There's a mission."  
"So soon?"

But Kanda had already walked away, more pissed off than usual, well, to an average person; it is not noticeable, since he is eternally pissed off. But to Lavi and Allen, the former having known Kanda for so long ("I'm his BESTEST friend!") and the latter having viewed Kanda as an opponent thus making it a habit to understand him, it was obvious there was something bothering the Japanese Exorcist.

They soon found out why.

"A month?!"  
"Komui-san, I know the conditions were as such, but I can't burden others like this…"

"Allen, treat it like this. You are a General. That means you will be carrying Innocence on you, and not just one. You will need the extra protection." Komui raised a hand to stop the protests before it started. "Lavi is not going on my orders, but Bookman's. Kanda is going because he is the first choice of Central." The unspoken reason rang loud in the silence. _Kanda is the only one who succeeded in killing a Noah._

"Che, bothersome beansprout."  
"Stop calling me a beansprout!"

But their usual arguments rang hollow. Not a single one could take their minds off the suspicion that hovered on the youngest, white haired exorcist in their group.

* * *

Their destination, was a small, secluded town Roil, where it seems a Priestess was said to be performing miraculous deeds, like healing severely wounded townsfolk, and even bringing the dead back to life. The people worshipped the Priestess of some obscure religion that worshipped the Moon, and the followers were staunch believers, keeping a very attentive ear for the daily prayers, going so far as to install a radio in every single corner of the town.

Finders have attempted to investigate, but only one came back, eyes wide with fear before dying a few days later, uttering nonsensical words non-stop. Reports shown that, the words were 'chimera', 'burn' and 'stone'. The science team had told them that Chimeras, were a myth. In Ancient Greece, an animal with the heads of a lioness and a goat, and a tail that ends with a head of a snake, which breathed fire, was a Chimera.

In this case though, the three Exorcists had their doubts. Was this chimera truly an Akuma instead? And the Priestess, could she be an ally of the Earl? But if she is, that does not explain the 'stone', which they concluded was the Innocence. But Innocence cannot bring back the dead. It does not have that power. Even Miranda's Innocence, Time Record, cannot hold Death forever.

No, only the Earl has that power, and that power comes with a deadly price.

Grim-faced and withdrawn, the Exorcists finally arrived at their designated town, surprised to find it very lively indeed. After all, they were expecting something a little darker, gloomier, what with rumours of Innocence, Akuma and the Earl all in one spot. But it was as if the people of Roil were very much content with their lives, thank you very much.

Wary, they made their way towards the Inn where a finder was waiting for them.

"The Moon's Rose. Man, even the names sounds… all nature-y and moon-y like."  
"Shush, Lavi."

Allen gave an apologetic smile to the inn-keeper, who was glaring at the obnoxious red-head. The tension in the room was so thick, if you hung Mugen in the air, Allen swore it would not fall to the floor.

"Kanda, where are you going? Hey, Kanda! I'm talking to you!"

It's no use, every single time Allen tried to pull Kanda into a conversation; the raven-haired exorcist would simply ignore him. Other than to tell him to hurry up, Kanda almost never talked to Allen any more, not even to insult him. It was as if he was trying to avoid the shorter General.

"Wonder what's up his arse this time."

Lavi snorted at Allen's words, but his hilarity disappeared soon enough. He was a Bookman, Bookman reads. It doesn't matter what his subject is, be it a book, the world, Time, or humans. He reads, like a good Bookman Junior. And he could read Kanda Yuu better than anyone else.

And he knew the worry that Allen Walker's friends, just as the worry in him, the 49th identity, Lavi, was reflected in the stoic, I don't give a damn, swordsman. After all, they ARE friends in the end.

* * *

It was late at night, where the stars found two figures creeping along a giant building. One of them was darting through the streets with surprising agility, if not for the long black tail behind him, you would not have noticed his presence. The other, unfortunately, lack such stealth.

"Yuu-chan… are you sure we should do this?"  
"Shut up and climb, rabbit."

Five hours ago, Kanda had returned to the inn to find a missing beansprout and a flirting rabbit. Barely containing his annoyance, he had questioned the one-eye Jack Rabbit exactly where the beansprout was, and said rabbit had proceeded to tell him of their marvellous journey through the city, where apparently news travelled fast, and Lavi's little slip about the Inn's name, had earned him instant hatred from every corner, so Allen had suggested he stayed in the Inn where he was less likely to be murdered by an angry mob, while Allen continued searching on his own.

Of course, he forgot that General Allen Walker had to be supervised. 24/7.

So now, the two, with Timcampy as their guide, were loitering outside a large building. Having found the golden winged ball not long after Kanda demonstrated that yes, it was possible to yell the phrase 'you stupid rabbit with a brain the size of a pea' in twenty five different variations as well as ten more in his native tongue. He would have continued if Timcampy had not returned with a recording of the building Allen had managed to find himself in, and got General-napped, so to speak, since he hadn't left the building since then and the last sound was that of the beansprout's shout for help.

Back to the present, Kanda was diligently ignoring Lavi's voice as he scaled the building. It turned out to be the chapel, where the Priestess resided along with a few trusted followers. The chapel was huge, easily as large as the Order's original structure, or at least two thirds of it. Sculptures of women in drapes holding a sphere decorated the halls, which Kanda deduced as being the Moon Goddess. Honestly speaking, the statues were creepy as hell, with their blank, dead eyes that looked down upon you. Weren't deities supposed to instil calm and serenity?

Shaking his head, Kanda realized that the rabbit's voice no longer resounded in his ears, not that he cared, really, but surviving with only the beansprout for company would drive him to _hara-kiri_ within 2 hours. No, make that half. So, with much reluctance, he turned back, only to be met with a blank wall.

"What… the fuck?!"

Almost immediately, Mugen began reacting. As its accommodator, Kanda had acted within a split second, drawing and activating his Innocence before one could even blink, and had sliced the giant mechanical balloon like thing that was headed towards him. Only a Level One. But that wasn't the end, it was NEVER the end. Sure enough, more Level Ones came floating out, their grotesque crying faces focussed on Kanda and Kanda alone.

"Be prepared to die!"


	4. Mission One: Second Encounter

Mission One: In the Embrace of the Moon (Second Encounter)

"Yuu-chan… oh YUU-CHAN!"

Lavi sighed, sitting down on the floor of a deserted hallway. He had taken his eye off Kanda for ONE second. Just one. And suddenly, he was alone. Alone in a long, dark hall with creepy statues. Lavi shivered, damn, why did he have to examine the patterns on the wall? He knew why though, he was Bookman, that was his job.

"Good evening, sir. What are you doing in the chapel so late at night?"

Startled, Lavi jumped, hand already on his Innocence as he did, not relaxing at all despite faced with a woman, a motherly looking woman in some very odd looking ceremonial robes.

"I am Mother Clarissa. You look tired, come, warm yourself, rest. The Moon Goddess cares for all, child."  
"Thanks, Mother. But no thanks. Have you seen a kid, with white hair? And a red scar on his face?"  
"Hmm? No, I don't believe I have ever seen such a child. Is that who you are looking for?"

Lavi shivered a bit as the Priestess gestured for him to move, saying that the Moon Goddess would surely not wish for a poor stray little lamb to be out wandering her halls when a nice warm meal and a bed could be awaiting him. Something was off, and not for the first time, Lavi wished for the ability to see Akuma soul, despite its horrible world of black and white that Allen seem to exist in.

A world where all enslaved souls were visible, begging to be saved, to be rescued. Then again, the Bookman shivered and wrapped his arms tighter around himself, forcing a smile on his lips as he followed the Priestess at a respectful (read: cautious) distance, perhaps the advantages did not outweigh the disadvantages after all.

* * *

Allen was bored. He lost count of the amount of spiders that had walked past him after the fiftieth one. The young general was currently hanging, by his wrists, from a ceiling in a dungeon, and he sighed, twisting for the thirtieth time in hopes that the cuffs had weakened a bit, but nothing had changed. Water and rusts were good friends, but a tad bit too slow, if he were to say anything.

Sighing again, he looked up, monocle spinning over his left eye as the curse screamed at him.

_Kill the Akuma. Free their souls. Kill the Akuma. Free their souls…  
Help me! Free me! Save me!_

_I want to! But I can't…_ It's not as if he hadn't tried activating his Innocence, but no matter how large Crown Clown got, or how small, the shackle that bound his wrist simply would not come off! It was disheartening and irritating all at once. Now, if only he had a metal wire of some sort, maybe he could pick the lock and free himself. But even with all the twisting that simply managed to endanger his shoulder, Allen had nothing.

A rat nudged his human hand, as if contemplating if it is edible, and his stomach gave a growl at the thought.

Hungry, bound, tired and alone. Allen sighed once again. This day could not get any worse, can it? As if to answer him, the wall he had been facing collapse with a giant crash that seems to shake the building's foundation itself.

Oh yes, it could get worse. It just got ten times worse.

* * *

Having thanked the Priestess and stating he should be leaving, Lavi, for some reason, found himself staring at an office, seated across said Priestess who was smiling, and two steaming cups of tea before them.

_Awkward…_

"So, my child. Are you new to Roil?"  
"Ah… yes. My companions and I, we were just passing through."

Taking a sip of the tea, Lavi blinked, something was off about the taste. Thinking fast, Lavi noted the potted plant that was oh so conveniently placed next to him, and discreetly poured the tea away.

"Companions? My… this town doesn't have many visitors. And the Black Order, you say? But there has been no sightings of the Akuma, Roil is peaceful, and has no need for the influence from the Outside."

The moment the word 'Akuma' escaped the Priestess' lips, Lavi frowned, and reached for his Innocence.

"You sure know a lot about Akuma… you sure you ain't one yourself? Meaning no offense, Mother."  
"Oh, none taken. I'm not an Akuma."

A snap of her fingers revealed four young nuns, who shed their human skin almost as quickly as Lavi summoning his Innocence.

"Have fun, Exorcist. Just so you know, I'm a Broker, and this town is just drowning in endless resources for the esteem Earl. Try not to have so much fun now, girls. Mister Exorcist has to rest after all."

Gliding out of the room, the Priestess soon faded from Lavi's sight as his attention was taken up by four Level Twos.

"Ah… Shit… Heh, guess we'll be having some 'fun' times, won't we, ladies?"

* * *

"Kanda, to your left!"  
"Shut the fuck up beansprout!"

Moments ago, the wall had crumpled to reveal a battling Japanese exorcist along with a whole horde of Level Ones. Hanging by his wrists in some God-forsaken dungeon made Allen feel more and more like the dead weight he seemed to have become. He was not too sure if Kanda knew this, and was purposely prolonging Allen's suffering, or if the older one was truly that immersed in fighting off the Akuma.

Regardless, the dust soon settled, and a hanging Allen coughed for a bit before looking up in time to see Kanda.

Walking. Away.

Stunned, he simply hung there for a bit, before his voice finally caught up with his brain. "Hey, BaKanda! Let me down!!" Kanda was walking further, and further away. "Kanda! Let me down this instance! Hey, do you hear me? Let me down!"

The sudden sound of something very, very sharp, burying itself inches away from his head into the wall, shut Allen up quite nicely. A bead of sweat rolled down his face as he glanced from Mugen, to its owner, then back to Mugen. He gulped.

"Listen to me and listen well, Moyashi. You. Are. A. Burden. You will stay here and wait for us, and not cause any more trouble, understood?"

Removing his blade, Kanda walked away. Angry Kanda, Allen could deal with. Bitchy Kanda, he could also take that in stride. Authoritative Kanda… now that was a first, considering he was General rank and Kanda valued superiority higher than almost anything, soba included, well, Allen was torn between being very insulted and being stunned.

By the time he made up his mind though, Kanda was gone.

Cursing, the General twisted, swinging his body a bit using his legs. Yes, it meant more pressure was placed on his wrists, and he winced at the metal cutting into the flesh of his human hand, but that was nothing, he had worse, he had Master Cross after all.

_Finally! _With a huff, the ex-clown managed to swing his body high enough, that random pieces of junk started falling out of his pockets. Fluff, some coins (which he WILL pick up, later), candy wrapper, some strings… ah ha! Dropping everything else, Allen gripped the thing he had been looking for, a lollipop stick. It was not metal, and broke easily, so that meant Allen had to be careful.

Fifteen minutes later sees Allen Walker still struggling with the cuffs, the stick now reduced to two third its original size. Another loud snapped made him groan. Now it was only half the original length, and the lock was still not opened.

Giving up, Allen simply jammed the rest of the stick in.

_Click_.

_Oh you have to be kidding me..._ Flopping to the floor, Allen glanced once at the swollen, red wrists (yes, even on his Innocence imbued arm), then at the opened cuffs, and the stick that was sticking out of the keyhole. Hysterical laughter escaped him before he forced himself onto his feet. They fell asleep, but no matter, he could force them to move.

One at a time.

Now, where were his two 'subordinates'?

* * *

"Now, now ladies… there's more than enough Lavi to go around. Hi Ban!"

A fiery snake emerged, devouring the remaining Akuma with one quick swipe. Unluckily for him, it missed one, and it was now laughing silently behind him.

"Good bye, Exorci-…"

The sound of metal screeching against metal made Lavi jump back, and lo behold, his saviour was none other than…

"YUU-CHAN!!"

Shedding crocodile tears and launching himself at the Japanese Exorcist, it was through sheer experience that he managed to dodge the sword that was sliced in his general direction.

"Stop using my first name, damned rabbit!"  
"Ne, did you find Allen?"  
"Che. The moyashi was hanging in a dungeon."  
"And you left him there?! Yuu-chan is so mean!"  
"SHUT UP AND DIE!"

However, Lavi was once again saved from death by katana when a sudden rumble shook the chapel. Something metallic glinted in the darkness, and the two immediately stood back to back, Innocence at the ready.

"Lavi? Kanda? Where are you?"

Eyes widened, as the menacing aura shifted its attention from them, towards the new comer.

"Stupid beansprout, get do-…"

But it was too late, the Akuma had already leapt, a fifth Level Two, with the head of a lioness, a goat sticking out of its spine, and the snapping jaws of a snake at the end of its tail, and right now, all three heads were focussed on the Exorcist General.

The impact sent Lavi and Kanda, who had sprinted towards Allen, flying backwards into the rubble that was once the Priestess' office. Both were on their feet within seconds, and were staring horrified at the spot they last saw Allen.

A white cape flickered in the midst of rubble.

Crown Clown had activated at the last moment, the Sword of Exorcism being the only thing between Allen Walker and the huge beast. The goat head let out a snarl, the beginnings of fire flickering at its maw. Kanda hissed, and raised his weapon with intent to strike.

"Kanda, stop!"

Even Lavi was wearing the 'are you stupid?!' look on his face at the order. Allen didn't seem to notice though, currently conversing, yes, conversing, with the Akuma. Except…

"This isn't an Akuma, Kanda…"  
"What the fuck are you talking about, beansprout?!"  
"It doesn't have a chained soul, BaKanda."

The Chimera finally stopped trying to burn Allen alive, after a few more murmurs from said Allen, and even settled down at his feet, all three heads subdued.

"It's not an Akuma, in fact, this is the Innocence. Or rather, to be more specific, this is an Akuma husk that is holding an Innocence."

Now that was something you don't hear every day. Akuma and Innocence were mortal enemies. That was a known fact. Dark Matter was the exact opposite of Innocence. Even if an Akuma was modified, it will still be unable to stand Innocence, and vice versa. So how did an Innocence cube end up in an Akuma husk?

"The soul used to be an accommodator, apparently. She was obviously not an Exorcist, or she would have been cremated when she died to prevent this from happening. But she was killed before she became an Exorcist, and was brought back…"

A black hand reached out to stroke the metallic flesh of the Akuma. A soft, sad smile on his face.

_You are here now, I can rest in peace. The Innocence will be in safe hands. Yes, I was the one who healed the town-people. But they were afraid of me because of how I look. I wish you good luck, Allen Walker, Saviour of Human and Akuma._

Before anyone in the room could speak, for the voice was broadcasted in all of their minds, perhaps another side effect of the Innocence, the husk disintegrated, and Allen waved to the soul of a teenage girl that drifted up to the Heavens, leaving behind a small green cube.

"And that's that."

But things don't end so easily, does it…?


	5. Mission One: Final Encounter

Mission One: In the Embrace of the Moon (Final Encounter)

"So, Allen. How did you get caught?"  
"Well, it is kind of embarrassing, actually. I went to the Chapel, because my eye activated, then I was dragged in by Lily, that's the girl's name, the Chimera. Anyway, I screamed because, well, that lioness head looked really, really scary…"  
"Che, coward beansprout."  
"Shut up, BaKanda. Anyway, it dragged me in, and tried to speak to me, but then this woman with four Akuma interrupte-… Wait, what happened to her?"  
"You mean the Priestess? Must have ran for it."  
"We have to stop her, she's a Broker!"  
"Yeah, she kinda revealed that to me before setting those four lovely ladies on my ass."

Turning back abruptly, Allen made to go to the now half-destroyed chapel, only to be stopped by a very sharp, very deadly looking sword, wielded by an equally dangerous Exorcist.

"Do not even think about it."  
"But…"  
"We are heading back."  
"But…"  
"Beansprout… I'm warning yo-…"

Another explosion threw the three off-balance, and as the dust cleared, Lavi was treated to the rare sight of Kanda Yuu protecting Allen Walker. Though, knowing the swordsman, he would have said it was his duty, as an Exorcist, to protect a General, and that it was no different protecting Exorcist General Froi Tiedoll, or God forbid, Exorcist General Cross Marian.

Almost as quickly as the rare scene appeared before the Bookman Junior's eyes, it disappeared, leaving a stunned Allen on the floor, and the sound of fighting in the distance.

"Allen? Are you alright?"

Petting the General's cheek lightly, Lavi was amazed to see that even unconscious, the cursed eye was still awake, swirling in its socket with desperation. Even Crown Clown was activated, strands of white cloth shooting out and destroying the Akuma behind him.

"What's this…? A General? The Earl would be pleased…"

Hammer in hand, Lavi stood to find the Priestess before him, and he growled. Akuma had no choice when their loved ones are tricked into summoning them back from the dead. But Brokers, Brokers choose to serve the Earl for their own selfish reasons.

"Give me the General, and maybe I'll let you go, Exorcist."  
"Eat dust."

Lavi would have gladly burned the laughing, greedy, selfish woman before his eyes, but the moment he stepped forward, Akuma surrounded him. Already, Allen's unconscious body was being manipulated by his Innocence to fight, and no offence to the General but the Innocence had way better reflexes that he does. Maybe they should knock him out more often…

… Just kidding.

"Ten Ban: Raitei Kaiten!"

Electricity rained down upon the Akuma, destroying the Level Ones easily, but the Level Twos simply dodged the many lightning bolts, cackling with laughter as they rushed towards Lavi.

"Clown Belt!"  
"Yo, thanks Moyashi-chan."

Not bothering to remark on that nickname any more, Allen, who had just regained consciousness ('BaKanda, you didn't have to knock my head INTO the floor, you know!') joined the fray, conscious of his movements, his attacks.

"Damn you, Exorcists!"

Gods, did that lady have a loud voice. The screech was enough to send the Earl himself fleeing. Chuckling at the image, a pair of eyes observed the scene before him. Exorcists huh, not to mention the supposed traitor of Noah and Exorcist alike, The Musician, Allen Walker. Well, this was proving to be a rather interesting day indeed.

"Kaichu: Ichigen!"

Finally, the swarm of Hell's Insects devoured the last Akuma, leaving only a scorned Broker behind. Moving forward, Allen opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a slow applause.

"That was a rather spectacular show indeed, don't you agree, Miss Broker?"

The look of pure fear on the female's face, which was pale to begin with, paled even further if possible, as a tall, dark silhouette appeared behind her. Allen winced, human hand reaching up to clutch his forehead as pain seared through his mind.

_Noah._

"Good day, Exorcists. Miss Broker. Oh, don't look so frightened, there will only be one casualty today."

Raising a hand and letting it fall on the shoulder of the stricken woman, the Noah smiled, teeth flashing in the dim light that barely illuminated his features. It was clearly a male though, from the tone of his voice, a deep, soothing baritone, one that did not seem to fit with his identity, one that was meant to calm and soothe, not kill and spread chaos.

A tilt of his head revealed that he was wearing a top hat, the flutter of his coat flickered just beyond the shadows. He clearly refused to be seen, and seemed almost… reluctant, to have to approach the Exorcist any more than he already did, for when Kanda took a step forward, he took one back, taking the Broker with him.

"Well now, Miss Broker, it's time to say goodnight."  
"No, please… I will deliver them, I swear…"  
"The Earl has already given out the order. Your job is finished."

Before either party could move though, the Broker turned, lashing out at the Noah with her nails before trying to run for it. Barely, had she taken five steps, two Level Threes burst from the nearby foliage, and devoured her.

"Well, I guess the job is done either way."

Horrified glances were directed at him, and two weapons were aimed at his direction, prompting a sigh from the hidden Noah, who was glancing at his bloodied glove with disgust. That woman sure had sharp nails. He'll have to get a new pair now. The scratch under his eye had long healed, but the small droplet of blood had escaped nonetheless.

"I have already said, there would only be one casualty here. And it has already been done. But of course, there is my _personal_ mission to fulfil…"

Quick as lightning, the black blur moved from the shadows, dodging the attacks from Kanda and side-stepping Lavi to reach the rapidly back-tracking Allen. A grey hand reached out, to cover the scars that were appearing on Allen's forehead, earning a scream from the white-haired Exorcist before he fell back onto the floor, unconscious.

His forehead was smooth once more.

Smirking, the Noah leapt, narrowly missing the blade that was swung his way, leaving behind a cursing samurai and a supposedly heartless Bookman, who was fretting over Allen's still figure.

"Don't worry, Exorcists. He is merely asleep. We will meet again soon; try to stay alive till then, hmm?"

And with that, the Noah disappeared. Literally. One moment, he was before them, the next moment, he was… gone.

"Allen? Allen… wake up."  
"Che. Fucking bastard's dead the next time I see him."

Cursing, Kanda levelled a glare at Lavi, to which the Bookman Junior responded with a 'He's fine', arms already cradling the slumbering Allen Walker as Kanda turned, leading the way back to the Inn they were staying at.

Their mission was a success, the Innocence had been obtained, the Broker eliminated (though not by their hands). But somehow, the two older Exorcists felt that this was not the end, not just yet, and somehow, it had to do with the General, and comrade, that was now resting unawares, in their protection.

* * *

_Author's Note: Mission Two in the works, winner has been determined. Will be up in three days' time. Perhaps less, if possible. _


	6. Mission Two: First Encounter

_In the last mission: _

**The answer for the Game: **FullMetal Alchemist

**Reference: **Roil - Lior spelled backwards; Moon Goddess - Direct parody of Sun God

**Winner: **Hikari Kuroi

_Congratulations, Hikari Kuroi. As promised, your prize lies in the newest chapter. Enjoy._

_

* * *

_

Mission Two: Streets of London (First Encounter)

"_People like you make me sick."  
"Please… let me go, I beg of you!"  
"Let you go? Well… maybe I will. I will set you free…"  
"Really? Thank you! Thank you so muc-…"  
"Tsk. Even in death, you still cause troubles. How am I going to explain the blood?"_

_

* * *

_

_Three days ago, in Roil…_

"So… not only did the Noah not attack you, he also prevented Allen's Noah from surfacing?"  
"Yup. Unbelievable, eh?"  
"How about the Broker?"  
"Eaten by Akuma."  
"And you say the Innocence was inside an Akuma husk?"  
"Yeah, Allen said the soul wasn't chained, we saw it too, Yuu and I. It was… well, free, but inside the Akuma, and the Innocence was right in the middle. The soul was an Accommodator, I don't know how and why the Innocence did not destroy her and simply exorcised the Dark Matter, but that's the theory we're going with."  
"Very well then… I am not sure if it was pure good luck, or if this is another elaborate trick from the Noahs, but nonetheless, be careful. And watch out for Allen."  
"Sure thing, Supervisor. You can count on us."

Placing the phone back in its cradle, the Bookman Junior sighed, dropping his smiling façade as a thoughtful one took its place. They had brought Allen back to the Inn safely, and had to leave just as quickly as they had arrived, for it seems that the destruction of the Chapel had already been broadcasted, and the townsfolk refused to listen to their explanation of the Akuma, and instead, had ran them out.

So they had no choice, but to find the nearest town to settle for the night. Kanda had insisted that he carried Allen, his reason was that Allen was a General, AND a suspected Noah. If anyone could survive an attack from a Noah up close, it would be him.

It took nearly two hours of nonstop walking, but they refused to stop, for neither were sure just when the Akuma or Noah will attack, and from where. Allen being unconscious would only be an easy target, and their main duty was to make sure he did not fall into the enemy's hands. Both were tired, cranky and wanted nothing more for a nice place to stay, but neither slowed their pace, and finally, they had reached a nearby town, where they had checked into the nearest inn, got themselves two rooms (someone had to stay with Allen at all times after all) and finally contacted Headquarters.

_Watch out for Allen. Supervise him. If he shows signs of turning… _

Lavi scowled, the look of anger very out of place on the usually smiling young man. Eliminate the danger, that's what they kept saying. Was Allen not their precious 'Destroyer of Time'? Did he not show his undying loyalty, by continuing to fight the Akuma, even when he was without Innocence? Was that not proof enough that Allen would not turn on them? What else did they want?

"Oi, rabbit. It's your turn."  
"Alright, Yuu-chan."  
"Stop using my first name, damn it!"

Neatly side-stepping the sword that was aimed at his face, Lavi entered the room. Allen had not woken yet. Settling himself in a chair next to the bed where the General lay, Lavi sighed, running a hand through vivid red hair as a small crooked smile adorned his features.

"Don't go into the darkness, little beansprout. We'll miss you."

* * *

"The job is done, as per your wishes, Earl."  
"Good, good. And the Exorcists?"  
"They are still alive."

The tension in the air grew thick, and the ever smiling face smiled even wider still, but the smile was made to strike fear into the hearts of those present.

"And why is that, my little Noah?"  
"The Musician is not ready to return to us yet, Earl. I could tell when I touched his mind."

His answer seemed to satisfy his Lord and Master for now, as the Earl's anger subsided for just a bit.

"Allen's not joining us yet? Aww… But I want him here."  
"Rhode… don't pine after that boy, he's not worthy of you, my sweet daughter."  
"Sheryl, please refrain from acting so obnoxiously at the table."  
"Aww… Does Uncle Tyki want some love too?"

Crisis averted. He sighed softly as the rest of the family returned to their usual dinner chatter. Outwardly, he struggled to maintain his façade, struggled to keep up the small, amused smile as he watched his 'family' interact. Occasionally, golden eyes flicked to where the Earl sat, grinning like the mad man he is, more often than not catching sight of the Earl levelling a stern look in his direction.

It was getting harder now, to keep up pretences.

He only hope the little group of Exorcists would know better than to bring attention to themselves, or else, his _personal mission_ would go to waste. And he really did not want that, no, not at all…

* * *

"He's already been asleep for three days…"  
"Shut up."  
"Are you sure we should just let him… sleep it off?"

"Yuu-chan…?"

"YUU-CHAN ANSWER ME PLEASE!"  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP OR I'LL SLICE YOU IN TWO, STUPID RABBIT!"

Tension was high. It has been three days since the three Exorcists were evicted from Roil. They had decided against staying in the Inn. Coincidentally, they had received news from Komui to head to Whitechapel, London. Apparently, there was possible Innocence activity there. It was vague, too vague for a normal mission, and Komui had sounded more out of it than usual.

But orders were orders.

They had taken the train, with Allen sleeping peacefully under their watchful eyes, and had arrived at the designated place. A lone Finder was there to greet them, an old friend of Allen's, Toma. Said Toma had informed them that a large number of Akuma were sprouting all over the city, and there were news of possibly more than one Broker around. There were also talks, whispered rumours, about a stone.

Yet again, this mysterious stone.

Back in Roil, Lavi and Kanda had concluded that the Innocence, now in the possession of the still unconscious Allen Walker, was not the stone the dying Finder was rambling about. After all, the stone was visible to the townsfolk and was used by the Priestess to make miracles, but the Innocence was inside an Akuma husk. It just did not add up.

And now, rumours of another stone have popped up, in London, so far away from Roil. It seems that this time, this stone comes with a gypsy, complete with tarot cards and crystal balls. She claims to be able to see into the future, to be able to see beyond the veils of time and space.

It is rather odd that everyone's future she has 'seen', all end with deaths.

It didn't help that, every night, for the past three days, countless murders started occurring all across Whitechapel. Though targeted at the scum of society, murder was still murder, and the horrifying way it was done, was nonetheless enough to make even the toughest man turn away green, trying to keep his stomach steady.

"Ne… Kanda. What do you think of these murders?"  
"Che…"

Every single body that had turned up, was more often than not, cut open and gutted. There were some theories stating that this was the work of a religious cult, that the placement of the innards was in line with the symbols of human sacrifice.

Then, there were some saying that this was divine wrath, after all, only the lowest of the low were killed and mutilated, rapists, kidnappers, prostitutes, pimps, murderers… so far, not a single 'decent' man was placed on the platter and slaughtered. And to be honest, Lavi thought it was very hypocritical indeed. After all, there was no such thing as a perfectly innocent human being.

"Allen's frowning today, I wonder what's he's thinking about."

Kanda ignored him, glancing out of the window. It was night now, the fourth night they were here, and still, no Innocence, the deaths are escalating, and Allen Walker was still out of it. Kanda glared at nothing in particular, before standing, ignoring Lavi's cheerful call of 'good luck', and his more sombre 'be careful'.

Kanda Yuu did not need luck, nor did he need caution.

Lavi sighed, leaning back against the chair he was sitting in, and glanced at the snow-white hair of his young charge. Reaching out, he stroke the hair, almost sadly, when a black blur had him leaping out in attention.

"Sleep, Exorcist…"

The thump on the floor was the only indication that Lavi had tried to put up a defence. For moments later, all that was left in the room was an unconscious Lavi and an empty bed. Not even the chair had been toppled over.


	7. Mission Two: Second Encounter

Mission Two: Streets of London (Second Encounter) 

"Hello, little brother. It's been a while."  
"… what do you want with me."  
"No need to be so hostile. I simply wished to speak with you."  
"You put me in a coma, and then you stunned my comrades, now you wish to speak with me? Do you honestly take me for a fool?"  
"It was not my intention to put you in a coma, General Walker. But had I not… well…"  
"What is that?"  
"This is the gypsy's crystal ball."  
"Take it away from me."  
"What's wrong? Does your head hurt because of it?"  
"Yes, now take it away."  
"I'm afraid I cannot."  
"Why? It hurts… go away…"  
"Because the Earl gave a direct order, I cannot disobey."  
"Ngh…"  
"Now, let's see how this turns out, hmm?"

* * *

"It was a white, whoever it is, that disappeared down that alleyway. Then there was a scream, and next morning, all the police were there and they told me there had been a murder!"

Kanda Yuu was not a happy man. He did not enjoy talking to people because they enjoyed dramatizing simple things far too much. He was just a simple Exorcist. He went in, he did his job, he moved out. Simple. Efficient. Unlike that red headed rabbit and the comatose beansprout, he had no desire to socialize as it is not required of him. They had Finders to do that job. Unfortunately, Toma was on the other side of town looking for clues, and there were no other Finders, and Kanda was bored out of his skull. He was quickly regretting his decision of even thinking about interrogating the civilians.

Though, one detail struck him as odd. White, don't murderers and thieves usually deck themselves in black? Well, the twittering woman had said only the top was white, that either meant the murderer was wearing a white hat…

… or the murderer had white hair.

Leaving the still talking female behind him, Kanda moved towards the alleyway, his nose detecting the stench of stale blood, and the soft pitter-patter of tiny feet. Rodents, drawn to the scene by the prospect of fresh meat, glared at him through beady eyes as he walked along the alley. A soft, rustling sound had him gripping Mugen, the fact that it was only a rat did nothing to quell his paranoia.

He could feel someone watching him.

Walking along the intersections, Kanda purposely sped up, the slightly louder footsteps told him that he was right, someone was indeed stalking him. It was times like this, that he would praise that sister complex for giving them dark coloured coats, for while in the day, it was striking and stood out, at night, it blended in with the surroundings easily, and the footsteps stopped once he seemingly disappeared from sight.

There was a soft thump. His stalker had been following from above. Soft, almost delicate taps sounded on the ground, and briefly, Kanda wondered if the person was female, before he shook his head, dispelling the thoughts. Female or no, whoever it was, was going to feel Kanda's pent up fury as retribution for stalking him.

Mugen held ready, Kanda waited, and waited…

"You!"

There was a loud clash of metal, a sudden glint of gold, a flurry of white, then all was darkness.

* * *

"Kanda? Kanda… wake up."  
"Shut up."  
"He's alright, Lavi. Look, he's waking up."

Snarling a bit at the loud noises that made his head throb unhappily, Kanda took inventory of himself, noting that his torso hurt, and was bandaged, and while his head felt like someone had ran a sledgehammer onto it, oddly enough, it was not bleeding.

"Kanda?"  
"What?!"

Turning to glare at the one who spoke, Kanda snarled, causing the white apparition to squeak and back away in alarm.

"Yuu-chan… don't be so mean to Allen, he just woke."

There was a blank in his memory, something to do with Walker, he knew it, but he just couldn't grasp what it was. The sensation, it felt like he was trying to catch water. The harder he held on, the faster it slipped away. The only thing he could remember, was a feral grin, and golden eyes.

Pulling himself back from those disturbing thoughts, Kanda turned his glare at Lavi, before frowning.

"How did you get that bruise?"  
"Oh, heh… I kinda… fell off my chair. The floor's harder than it looks. Next thing I know, Allen was nursing my head. Oh, and did you know, Allen woke up!"

As if trying to emphasize a belated surprise, Lavi pulled the so far, silent Allen and situated him before Kanda, beaming proudly. Said Allen tried to squirm out of the red-head's grip, not noticing the swordsman's deepening frown as he watched them.

"You mean you were not conscious, rabbit?"  
"Eh? Yeah. It was just a while."  
"Who are you and where is General Walker?"

Mugen was pointed straight at Allen's throat, causing him to pale before sputtering indignantly.

"I AM Allen, BaKanda. What are you insinuating?"  
"Yeah, Yuu-chan… it is Allen. The first thing he asked for when I woke was food. It can't be anyone else."

Kanda did not lower his sword, not until Allen grew fed up with being treated like a common criminal, and activated Crown Clown, it was only then, Kanda put Mugen away, and lay back on his bed with a soft 'che'. His actions nonchalant even as Allen ranted at him for being an ungrateful bastard and treating them like trash despite he, yes, he, a General, and unfortunately smaller than Kanda, had carried him from that horrible alleyway back to the hotel.

That caught Kanda's attention.

"What did you say, Moyashi?"  
"It's ALLEN! Gods, you are both mentally retarded AND deaf."  
"Shut the fuck up. Where did you find me?"  
"In an alleyway, where there was lots of dried splotches that looked like blood. What were you doing there anyway? The place was horrible. You… didn't kill someone, did you?"  
"None of your business. No. Shut up. Was the rabbit there?"  
"Huh? Oh, no. Lavi was resting, he hit his head quite bad. So I had to carry you back all by myself since Lavi was getting worried about you and insisted on looking for you until I told him I'd bring you back."

Kanda tuned Allen out after the word 'no'. The beansprout had been alone. Alone, without supervision. Toma was out with him, on the other side of town, Lavi was conveniently out cold. And the blank pieces of his memory…

What the hell was going on here?

* * *

"I guess it worked then, welcome back, little brother."  
"Ah, you're angry at me."  
"… this was not part of the plan."  
"I know, I had to improvise. The Earl is getting suspicious."  
"I see… what is that? The effects were almost instantaneous."  
"A concentrated dose of Dark Matter. The Earl has been experimenting. He is giving these out to Brokers in small amounts, giving them the ability to control low level Akuma."  
"So he's, in effect, strengthening his army."  
"Yes. And it seems, it has a negative effect on your white side."  
"Don't look at me like that, little brother. I am merely trying to help."  
"Very well, at least keep this."  
"No. I do not need more suspicion on me. _He_ has already started nosing about."  
"Oh? He had managed to break the spell?"  
"_He_ is an opponent you should not underestimate."  
"I can tell. Now, be safe, little brother."  
"Stop calling me that."  
"Very well, General Allen Walker. Good night."

* * *

When Kanda next woke, Toma had returned with some news about the 'stone'. It seems that, the gypsy was coming their way, and this would be a good chance to question her. For the past few days, the two Exorcists had attempted to locate this elusive gypsy, to no avail. No one has ever seen the woman for more than one time, mostly because they end up dead the next day. She was never in the same spot twice either, always on the move.

And now, she was headed their way.

Barking for the other two to hurry up, Kanda had gathered only what he needed, ignoring Allen's concerned inquiries regarding his seemingly serious injuries, stating that they were already healed. Allen had not allowed him to move, going so far as to physically dump him in bed, the same way he had done when Kanda had stubbornly fought the swordsman, Vittorio. Needless to say, he was furious.

"Kanda, you are not allowed to come after us until you are healed completely. This is an order."

Honestly speaking, Allen hated having to use his authority as a General to confine Kanda to the room, but then, even Lavi would agree that if he didn't, Kanda would have come along for the ride, and it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that the red stains on Kanda's torso meant that he had not healed. His healing ability was getting weaker, especially after that fight with the Level Four back in the old Headquarters.

"Please, just rest, Kanda."

But Kanda refused to look at either him, or Lavi, so Allen left the room, telling Toma to please watch after the swordsman, before he walked away.

* * *

"I'm sure Kanda doesn't hate you, little beansprout."  
"I'm not a beansprout! And he hates me. He says it every day."  
"If he hated you, he wouldn't have even bothered with you."

They were walking along the streets, Lavi and Allen, with Lavi continuing, only to realize Allen was not by his side. Looking back, he saw the young General looking at Lavi with something akin to disbelief.

"You're telling me he insults me because he cares?"  
"Eh-heh… well, that's the way Yuu-chan is. He's all about tough love and all that."  
"He loves me?!"  
"Ah… that's not what I meant… never mind."

Trying to placate the by now freaked out General who was staring at Lavi as if he had just told him the Earl was behind him, Allen backed away…

"Ooof. Watch where you are going, old man."

Muttering apologies to the person he had backed into, Allen glanced up, in time to catch a smirk, before the person disappeared, and he was left standing in front of a gypsy tent.

"Lavi? I think we just found the gypsy."


	8. Mission Two: Final Encounter

Mission Two: Streets of London (Final Encounter) 

"What do you mean she's dead?!"  
"Sorry Kanda… It's true, when we went there…"  
"Can't you do ANYTHING right?!"  
"We didn't expect the Noah to targe-…"  
"Just… shut up. Get the fuck out of my face."

Snarling, Kanda pushed past the other two and stormed from the room. Just moments ago, he had been resting, when Allen Walker and Lavi burst into the room, informing him of their mission that went horribly, horribly wrong.

The gypsy was dead.

Their one source of information, dead. All because the two nutcases did not go there on time. They were a few minutes late. MINUTES! Perhaps, Kanda fumed to himself, whoever that said, if you wanted something done right, you have to do it yourself, knew what he, or she, was talking about after all.

"Kanda…"  
"Shut up."  
"We might have saw… the last person to be at the scene."

Mugen suddenly found itself, within the same week, mere inches away from a certain General's face. A lone bead of sweat ran down Allen Walker's forehead, and he swallowed nervously. Kanda's aura was enough to cause grievous bodily harm, with Mugen… well…

"And you didn't think it necessary to tell me earlier…"  
"Well, you keep telling us to shut up."  
"Don't act smart with me, brat."

Sensing a possible apocalypse arriving, Lavi tried, keyword being tried, to refocus the energy that was radiating off the two Exorcist, onto something else.

"Guys?"  
"Shut up or I'll cut your hair off!"

It was eerie how they synchronized, just like that. And those flames of pure darkness that was rearing its ugly head around them, why, it almost looked as if…

"Lavi, get down!"

A giant explosion rocked the very building they were in, and the ceiling caved from the weight that it was forced to bear, allowing boulders the size of horses to come crushing down.

"Well, well. If it isn't my dear friends, the Exorcists."  
"Walker, get down and stay back."  
"Stop ordering me, Kanda!"

But Allen was forced to stay back and deal with the almost endless hordes of Level Twos while his friends took on the two Level Threes and the Noah, the very same trio that they met in Roil.

"I'm not here to fight…"  
"Kaichu: Ichigen!"  
"Guess what I said didn't register."

Sighing, the Noah leapt back, and settled himself atop a conveniently placed boulder, watching the Exorcist dance to the tune of battle, his head resting on his arm as he sighed. Honestly, one would think that in order to defeat their enemy, the Order would have sent more brainy people.

"Oi… Exorcists, was I wrong in assuming you wished to know more about the Stone?"  
" Hi Ban: Gouka Kaijin! "  
"Guess that means I'll just leave with the Stone then."  
"Wait a minute… You're the guy who came out of the gypsy tent!"  
"Bravo, Bookman Junior. You recognized me. Well done."

The drawl made Lavi's skin crawl, after all, it was his voice speaking to him, wearing a Noah's face, watching them fight. Another shiver ran through him and he deadpanned, barely jumping aside from a head on attack. A giant hammer soon ended the pitiful Akuma, a Level Two.

"Oi, Moyashi! Stop slacking off down there."  
"Shut up, BaKanda!"  
"You really should treat him better… If he gets bullied, I'll have to stick up for him you know."  
"What the fuck are you talking about, goddamn Noah?!"  
"Such a rude mouth. Well, you see, a big brother has to stand up for his little brother after all…"

Stunned silence, broken only by curses from one Japanese's mouth and the sound of metal clashing with metal, before twin pair (or rather, a pair and a half) of angered eyes glared at the Noah.

"Allen's our friend. He is NOT Noah!"  
"Oh…? I won't be too sure about that, right, little brother?"  
"Clown Belt."

Stripes of pure white shot out from beneath the two fighting Exorcists, immediately coiling and wrapping tight around its prey, like strands of albino cobras.

"What the hell?!"  
"Moyashi-chan! What are you doing?"  
"My, my… do loosen the strings a bit, little brother. I think you're strangling the red-headed one."

_Like a doll_. Lavi's eyes widened, as he watched Allen moved about, wrapping them in layers upon layers of white cloth, before moving to stand next to the Noah.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, Moyashi?!"  
"Yuu-chan…"  
"Shut the hell up, rabbit."  
"Kanda!"  
"What?!"  
"Look at his eyes."  
"Oh, you noticed?"

The Noah smirked, reached out to pet Allen on the head before pulling him close, almost lovingly. "Allen here was devastated, when he awoke to find himself drenched in blood. So, I, being the loving brother I am, decided to tell him the truth." The smirk on the Noah's face grew into mutated proportions. "And we have been best friends ever since."

"Let go of Allen you bastard!"  
"MOYASHI!"

Allen blinked, once, twice, his lips moving silently as a single tear escaped his dull, blank eyes. Lavi frowned. Lip reading is a skill he was glad he learned.

"Damn it, Allen. You're the Destroyer of Time, not a sinner. Stop listening to those lies!"  
"Oh, but it's no lie. You see… The Stone. Oh, you've heard of it? Well, do you want to know what it really is?"

He waited, and waited, smiling into the faces of the glaring Exorcists, before sighing and slumping down into an ungraceful heap.

"Honestly… You guys are boring, always looking the same. Fine, fine. I'll return your little beansprout. But do me a favour? Take care of my little brother."  
"We're not making deals wit-…"  
"Take care of my little brother, and you may find yourselves an ally."  
"Wha…"  
"Cheers now! Have fun!"

In an instant, the white strips of cloth disappeared, and an unconscious Allen Walker, now back to normal, slumped into an unconscious heap before Kanda and Lavi, the former cursing colourfully before darting off after the Noah, while the latter simply picked the unconscious General up.

"Guess it's another failure, huh…" And the Noah didn't even revealed what the Stone was in the end.

* * *

"You went too far this time."  
"Aww… You wanted them to stop suspecting you, so I simply removed the suspicion from your shoulders."  
"The murders…"  
"Are a mystery. Isn't that what the police are saying?"  
"We both know who really did it."  
"But you see, my cute little brother… YOU don't know for sure. What you know are all told by me. How trustworthy am I?"  
"Shut up."  
"My, my. Such temper. That swordsman is not a good influence on you. Ouch, and he nicked me too… so rude."  
"Just shut up already."  
"Alright, alright… here's the Stone. Surely you need something to report, right? Just say you stole it from me the split second your white side returned."  
"Deceptive, manipulative… person."  
"I'm hurt, little brother. How could you think so lowly of me?"  
"I told you to stop calling me that."  
"Yes, yes. Whatever you say. Good night then, General Allen Walker."  
"… Good night."  
Cloth rustled, then all was silent once more.  
"… I let my brother go to the devil in his own way… but maybe this time, dear Earl, I won't let him go at all."

* * *

"Allen! You're awake!"  
"My head hurts…"  
"Oi, Moyashi. What the fuck were you thinking?"  
"It's ALLEN, BaKanda! And what do you mean by that? The Akuma! Wait, what happened?"  
"You really can't remember?"  
"Remember what?"

"Never mind, Allen. Just rest for now, alright?"

A rustle of sheets, protests from the youngest team member from being tucked in, footsteps, a door opens, and closes. Then silence.

"I'm sorry, Lavi, Kanda… I'm really sorry…"


	9. Mission Three: First Encounter

_In the last mission: _

**The answer for the Game: **Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde

**Reference: **Usage of the Stone as the 'trigger' for Allen's transformation, parody of the 'impure salt' that was used in Dr. Jekyll's creation of the potion that transformed him into Mr. Hyde. The sentence: "...I let my brother go to the devil in his own way..." is a direct quote from the book.

**Bonus References: **Jack the Ripper's murders in Whitechapel, London. The title is a song's name: Streets of London, written by Ralph McTell, sung by many artists.

**Winner: **N/A

**Recap of the last Mission:**_ Allen, Kanda and Lavi find themselves in Whitechapel, London, searching for the mysterious Stone. Gruesome murders are popping up at every alleyway, and their one lead to the Stone was killed seconds before they arrived. In a twist of fate, Allen's Noah was awakened by another Noah, but this one did not seem hellbent on killing them and appears to have an agenda of his own. So who should they trust now?_

**Hints: **Book (though later was brought to the silver screen)  
**Bonus Reference:** Reference to a song from a movie (just the starting two lines)

* * *

Mission Three – Where Lies the Deception? (First Encounter)

"What should we do, Yuu? We can report to headquarters, and they'd immediately have Allen under lock and chains… But we can't hide it forever."  
"Che."  
"You aren't really thinking that it's better to just hand Allen over, are you?"

"Yuu-chan! That's so heartless!"  
"Stop using my first name you damned carrot brained rodent!"

A little round, grey, almost black stone stood witness to Lavi and Kanda's little 'discussion'. Just hours ago, Allen had came out of the room, looking horribly flustered, and showing them the stone he said he found in his pocket.

_"It makes my head hurt and songs keep appearing in my mind, please take it away…"_

This, they had concluded, was the Stone, the infamous Stone that kept appearing ever since they made that journey to Roil. They were nowhere near a final deduction of whatever the hell is happening, and the only clue was inside an amnesiac General's head, since Kanda had pointed out that Allen must have been kidnapped the night he woke from his coma.

There was also the question about the killer, the one the police were calling 'Jack the Ripper'.

Lavi was firm in his belief that cute little beansprout-chan wouldn't hurt a fly, but Kanda was adamant. He had, in between threatening to cut off Lavi's head for using his first name and some very colourful curses that Lavi was sure were invented on the spot, revealed just what he remembered in the alleyway where Allen had found him and dragged his unconscious body back.

_"White. What other retard would wear white even at night when trying to stalk someone?"  
"It's not very nice to call Beansprout-chan a retard, Yuu. He's just a bit… ah… slow, sometimes… Especially regarding directions… but his poker face…"  
"Oi, rabbit. Snap out of it."  
"He's like the devil reincarnated…"_

_"Ow! Why did you hit me, Yuu? Meanie Yuu!"  
_  
Of course, that was just about the end of that discussion, but the suspicion still made Kanda glare twice as hard at Allen whenever they happen to meet, which was, unfortunately, very frequent, since Kanda had once again taken up General-sitting duty, and had to watch Allen 24/7. He didn't trust the redhead to do a good job.

"But honestly, Yuu…"

A finger prodded the black stone, and it rolled just a bit, and stopped. Lavi sighed, repressing the desire to smash it to pieces, as his Innocence vibrated with a fury he had never felt before.

"Do you really think Allen has turned against us?"

Silence greeted his question as the sun set and darkness covered the land once again.

* * *

"_Please… stop this, I don't want to hurt them… stop it…"  
"I am not doing anything, child. Merely taking the position that belongs to me rightfully."  
"But…"  
"I would not do any more than necessary."  
"But…"  
"Look. You should know the story from Cross Marian. I betrayed the Earl. I would not return to him, willingly. Rest assured."  
"I know… but I…"  
"Your mind will be yours, mine will be mine, and one day, they will merge. Cross was wrong on one thing; the Noah cannot erase the original existence of his or her Host. You cannot erase a soul. You can only influence it, free it…"  
"… or enslave it."  
"Yes. And I am not the Earl. Just remember that, Allen. Now rest, it has been a tiring day, has it no?"  
"Yes…"  
"Sleep, my little Allen... Let your dreams take flight… I'll take care of things... now good night... my son." _

* * *

"What… the fuck… happened here?"

Just mere minutes ago, Kanda had been, at his spot, a chair in the corner of the room that housed the beansprout, guarding, as per usual. He did not fall asleep on his shift, after all, but he honestly had no idea how and why this… apocalypse, happened.

Allen Walker, was throwing a childish fit.

"I wanna go out! I wanna! Tis' boring!"

Kanda ducked another object that came flying at his head. It was not as if Allen Walker had shrunk to a seven year old, like what happened to himself, and that rabbit. More of an opposite, he was still his (midget) teen self, but his brain seemed to have went back in time.

"Where do you think you're going?!"  
"Let go! Letgoletgoletgo!"  
"Yuu? What's going on?"

Lavi was treated to the rare sight of Kanda Yuu, feared Exorcist in the Dark Order, actually running away (said Kanda would later deny it) from a seemingly berserk Allen. He blinked, rubbed his eye, and blinked again.

"Erm…"  
"Dammit, Moyashi. You're not allowed to go out!"  
"I wanna gooooo! Meanie girly-hair man."

Before Kanda could retort, Allen had lost interest in him, having spotted Lavi, and with a gleam in his eyes, glomped the red head with all his beansprout-size-strength.

"Ooomph!"  
"LAVI! Take me OUT! Wanna go out…"  
A soft growl sounded in the room.  
"Wanna go out and eat!"

It took several attempts, very colourful curses, a few minor injuries (Kanda isn't the only sword wielder after all) before Toma's interference finally calmed the General down, and Allen was currently seated on the bed, happily munching on his thirtieth lollipop.

"Alright, now, can someone tell me what happened?"  
"Che. Stupid beansprout went crazy. That's what happened."  
"You didn't provoke him? Didn't aggravate him in anyway?"  
"What the fuck are you implying?!"  
"Yuu said a bad word!"

Giggling wildly, completely ignorant of his soon-to-be demise, if not for Lavi holding a furious Kanda back, Allen simply rolled about in bed, getting gooey sugar all over the sheets. Not even five minutes passed, when the child-like General suddenly started bouncing, literally, running around the room in mad circles, nearly mowing Toma down in the process.

"Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu said a baaaaaaaad woooooooord!"  
"That's it, I'm killing the beansprout!"

And so began the long, painful night.

* * *


	10. Mission Three: Final Encounter

Mission Three – Where Lies the Deception? (Final Encounter)

"I'm guessing this is the Stone's influence."  
"And how do we remedy it?"  
"I know of someone in that region who would be able to analyze the Stone for you. But whatever you do, do not send it back to the Order, understood?"  
"Komui…"  
"I trust Allen. It's going to be hard, but we have to make sure Allen never attracts Central's attention. Especially not this sort."  
"I understand, Komui. But are you sure…?"  
"Positive. If they ask, I'll just unleash Komurin X."  
"Riiiiight… Just try not to destroy too much of the new building eh?"  
"Muahahahahaha!"  
"But seriously, Komui?"  
"Hmmm?"  
"Thank you."

* * *

"Stupid beansprout…"

Lavi had, in a fit of desperation, phoned Komui in hopes of remedying the situation. Allen was no better the next morning, other than suffering from the after-effects of the sugar rush, and sulking around, he was nowhere near the adult stage of mindset. After all, Lavi was quite sure the normal Allen Walker wouldn't ask for someone to kiss his boo-boo.

Toma had promised not to reveal anything to the Order, when questioned, he simply said he knew nothing of the workings of Innocence and weird balls of dark grey. He also mentioned 'taking care of Exorcists' as his job, so that's what he's doing, his job. Can't penalize a guy for doing his job, right?

"Stupid beansprout with a fucking fucked up brain…"

After the phone call to Komui, Lavi had told Kanda, Toma, and a sulking Allen that there may be someone who could figure out the problem, and offered to seek out the person. Allen, who was listening, immediately threw a tantrum and demanded not to be left alone with the 'girl-haired man who says bad words'.

Needless to say, Kanda ended up with the job, as Toma was the only one left to run errands for Lavi if he had to stay back to look after Allen ("Allen has to be watched at all times, and you wouldn't carry his food for him").

But just because he HAD to do this, doesn't mean he was happy about it. At least, Kanda mused darkly, he was not stuck with beansprout-sitting.

Looking up at the decrepit building, then back at the paper he was given, Kanda grimaced. Honestly, one would imagine the Heir of the Bookman Clan, to be a better map-drawer. Deciding that he doesn't give a damn any more, Kanda reached out and…

… nearly push over the man that emerged from the house.

"Oh dear… how careless of me."  
Kanda's left eyebrow twitched.  
"Hmm? Who are you? Oh wait, that cross. You must be an Exorcist, right?"  
A silent nod.  
"How's Komui?"  
"I'm not here to chit-chat. Just get to the point."  
"Touchy… Very well, come in."

Cobwebs covered the room that Kanda stepped into, dusty, unwashed cups and plates decorated the shelves, some cracked, most broken. A table could be seen leaning against a cabinet that threatened to fall over any moment, while an upturned chair lay innocently in Kanda's path, as if to trip the samurai. All in all, this was the look of an abandoned house. Unconsciously, Kanda tightened his grip on Mugen.

"Mister Exorcist, if you would please follow me."  
"Che."

So far, the man did nothing but lead Kanda deeper and deeper into the building, which appeared to be larger on the inside. A door creaked when Kanda walked past, and despite himself, he felt the hair on the back of his neck prickle ever so slightly. There was something about this house that did not seem… right, other than the fact that it was wrecked through and through.

"Mister Exorcist, this way, please. Hurry."

Looking back at the man who had led him through this maze, Kanda realized that, said man didn't seem perturbed by the wrongness of the house, not until now, when he seemed frantic, gesturing for Kanda to walk through the archway, which he recognized as what remained of a bookshelf.

_A secret passageway_. Having thought that, Kanda finally detected the faintest shuffle, and despite his instincts to fight, he took the man's advice, and slid through the archway, just in time to see a humanoid being, with unkempt hair, dead eyes, and greyish skin stumble in their direction. The apparition gave an inhuman cry and rushed towards them, only to end up with a muffled 'thump' against the bookshelf. Dust rained upon them before all was silent again.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience, Mister Exorcist."  
"Kanda."  
"Eh?"  
"My name is Kanda."  
"Alright, Mister Kanda. What you saw just now…"  
"Wasn't an akuma."  
"What? Oh yes, it wasn't an akuma. It was actually one of my staff members… This is the third week now. They usually keep to themselves and seem content to just roam the house, but… if someone new came through those doors, this is the only place that's safe."

Looking around them, Kanda realized that he was in some sort of laboratory, not unlike those that Komui worked in. Except this one was shabbier, messier (than even Komui's office which was quite a shock) and… lonelier, so to speak.

"I don't know what happened to them. I mean, they only became like this after they ate that box of chocolate…"

The man sighed, pushing his hair back from his forehead, the action making Kanda twitchy for he almost expected a row of crosses to appear, before he cursed under his breath. Fear was not a word in his dictionary, and he'd be damn if it started appearing now.

"Oi. Komui said…"  
"Ah yes, the stone, right? Did you bring it?"

Holding out the small bag, Kanda's grip tightened on Mugen once again, though this time, it was to stop the Innocence from activating on its own. Whatever it was that made this stone, it was definitely Dark Matter. Only Dark Matter could make Innocence react so strongly, almost to the point that it could override an accommodator's wishes.

As it appears to be doing very frequently at the moment.

"Who are you."  
"Hmm? Oh yes, how rude of me… My name, well, I gave it up a long time ago. I'm known as Decipio now."  
"Deception."  
"Yes, deception."

Seemingly unaware of the sudden tenseness in the Exorcist's form, Decipio let the Stone tumble out onto the table. Almost instantly, several high pitched whines rang out through the room, and the man hurriedly covered the Stone with a glass casing. The whining lessened.

"The Innocence reacts to it. And it seems, so does the Dark Matter."

Pointing at a corner, Decipio motioned for Kanda to look, and look he did, shocked to find himself staring at rows upon rows of black cubes, similar to the Innocence, only, it brought upon a surge of destructiveness from Mugen. Said Mugen was drawn, the tip pointed at Decipio's throat.

"Just who the fuck are you?"  
"Like I said, I am Decipio."

* * *

"Lavi?"  
"Hmm? Yes, Moyashi-chan?"  
"I'm not a beansprout."  
"Allen? You're back to normal?"  
"I…"  
"… you tricked us, didn't you?"  
"… yes…"  
"But why, Allen?"  
"I… needed Kanda to be away for a while."  
"Are you going to kill me, Allen?"  
"Wait, what?! No!"  
"Then why did you want Yuu to be away?"  
"Because… what I tell you, I tell you as an Exorcist… no, as the third side of the War, to the Heir of the Bookman Clan."

"And I tell you… as a friend."  
"… very well Allen. I'm all ears."

* * *

"Stop. Fucking. Evading. Me. Noah!"  
"Calm down, Exorcist. I'm here to help."  
"Like I'd believe that bullshit. Now come here and let me kill you."  
"Honestly, you're as dumb as my little brother often complains about."  
"… little brother?"

Taking advantage of Kanda's sudden pause, Decipio swept down, ignoring the burn as he grabbed hold of the sword, Mugen, and yanked it from Kanda's hold. A swordsman's grip on his sword is the strongest grip in the world, but Decipio deceived Kanda, by pushing the sword back into the Exorcist before yanking it away. Caught off guard by the movement, Kanda had let go, and cursed his own incompetence when Mugen slid away from him.

"Now will you sit down and listen, Exorcist?"

"Stop looking at me like that. Look. I'll just put this here. We sit down on those two chairs, like well bred gentlemen, and we talk. Don't you want to know why the Stone affects General Walker?"

Decipio sighed, again. This man was proving to be far more a bother than he expected. But he brightened up nonetheless, when Kanda sat down on one of the chairs, frown still set on his androgynous features. Though, Decipio thought with a silent chuckle, no one could mistake him for a female once he opened his mouth.

"Alright… now, where should I start. Ah yes. I'll start with the origins of this Stone. Like I have told General Walker, this Stone is a concentrated dose of Dark Matter. No doubt you and the Bookman Junior have experience great desire to destroy it, yes? That's normal. You see, the Earl has been plotting for months now, experimenting with different doses of Dark Matter, until he could find the perfect balance, that would allow his Brokers to wield the Dark Matter without losing their minds."

Decipio paused for a while, rolling the stone between his fingers in contemplation.

"Of course, that meant that once a Broker started going power-crazy, he or she would be… terminated. The Earl didn't mind, after all, there were plenty more selfish humans to fit the role."  
"Why."  
"Why? Oh, you mean the Earl? You could speak in full sentences, you know. The Earl is with the idea that… the more Brokers with the abilities to control Akuma, the faster he could locate the Heart. The Noahs are now targeting the female Exorcist you know… What's her name again? Lee… Lenalee Lee. They are targeting General Walker as well… but you already know that, right?"

Decipio smiled, shoulder length hair swaying slightly as he leaned his head on his hand, watching the irritated swordsman before him got ready to stand.

"I'm not done yet. Sit down."  
"I'm not a dog!"  
"If you are not going to act like a human, then I will treat you as one."

Grudgingly, after all, he needed information; Kanda sat down again, eyes drifting towards Mugen repeatedly.

"General Walker, as you already know, is the Host for the Fourteenth Noah. He had been consciously suppressing the Noah, until recently, that is. Oh, it's no fault of his. You see, when the three of you chanced on the first Stone in Roil, you've already stepped into one of the traps created by the Earl. The Earl is a very, very sadistic man. I'm sure you know that. He doesn't simply kill General Walker, because that, he decided, would be too kind for the man who had once betrayed him. The hidden reason for him to distribute Dark Matter to the Brokers all throughout the world, is so that General Walker would chance upon one, at least one, and the power of the Dark Matter would trigger the awakening of his Noah. Without proper guidance, and under the influence of Dark Matter, the Noah will go berserk, and kill everything within vicinity. Those being of humans… and most importantly, his friends, Exorcists and Finders."

"Now, you would be wondering why I'm telling you about all these little details, yes? Well, firstly, Komui told me to tell you, so I'm obligated to do so. No, I cannot tell you why I'm obligated. Maybe you should ask your Supervisor. Secondly, I need to help my little brother. I believed in the Fourteenth. Of all the Noahs, he is the only one whom I share a sense of kinship. I could not be there, when he died, passing on his memories to a mere child, so I shall take care of him in his new body, and hopefully, this time around, his plans would come through."

Standing, Decipio stretched, rolling his eyes when the Exorcist had assumed an offensive stance, even without his weapon. Tossing Mugen back to said Exorcist, Decipio sighed, finding himself face to blade with the Innocence once again.

"Well, that's all I can tell you."  
"Oi."  
"How rude, my name's Decip-…"  
"Cut the crap. You're the one who killed those people. Jack the Ripper."  
"Oh…?"  
"I remember, that night and the beansprout. The idiot took an attack and knocked me out when he fell atop me."  
"I see… my spell had worn off."  
"Why did you lie?!"  
"Implanting self doubt in General Walker would make him build a conscious wall to stop his Noah from awakening. That would delay the effect of the Dark Matter on himself."  
"… I don't believe you."  
"Believe what you will, Exorcist Kanda. I am merely here to help my family. Anyone who gets into the way, I will eliminate."  
"Che. You think the beansprout would want that?"  
"… he would… those people I killed, they were all Akuma under the control of the gypsy."

"I'll be off now, Exorcist Kanda. Just remember something. Not all is what it may seem. A soul can never be replaced. It is eternal. Even if one may split it into two, it will still remain the same."  
"Wha…"  
"Good night, Exorcist Kanda."

He invoked, but it was far too late. There was a flash and a sudden pressure around his head. A whisper sounded in his ear and he lashed out in that direction. Something hissed, before everything was silent, and Kanda Yuu fell prey to the darkness that overwhelmed him.

* * *

"… and that's how it is."  
"I see."  
"Will you hate me now, Lavi?"  
"Heh. I'm supposed to be void of emotions, remember?"  
"But you aren't."  
"… I know… Man, Panda's going to punish me again for that."  
"Lavi? Oh… Please, don't cry."  
"What are you talking about? It's just dust."  
"… okay…"

"…"  
"Say… How long has it been since Yuu-chan went out?"  
"Erm… About two hours… I think."  
"Shouldn't he be back by now?"  
"I guess… Should we go look for him?"  
"Might as well."  
"Lavi?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Thank you listening."  
"Hey, no big. It's my job as Heir to the Bookman Clan."  
"Ah…"  
"… and my job as a friend. Now come on, don't want Yuu-chan to end up in a ditch somewhere like the other night."

* * *

There was bright light, and then, there was this uncomfortable stickiness that he was laying on. A hand reached up to touch the area of stickiness, but his hand would not obey him. He frowned. Why can't he move his arm? Focussing his willpower, he struggled against the invisible bonds that bound his arm to his side and restricted his movements. Whatever it was, it was not a psychological thing. He could feel the bindings dig into his skin.

"Stop that, you're going to hurt yourself."

A voice, it penetrated his hazy mind. The familiarity of it made him freeze. He had heard of this voice before. But from when? Groaning in response, he struggled to open his eyes to check.

"Just sleep now, Kanda. You'll be better when you wake."

Sleep? He didn't need it. He had the highest healing rate in the Black Order! His frown, he believed, grew more pronounced, as did his struggle to regain movement in his limbs. A sharp pain shot through his body, triggering a silent gasp from the Exorcist, before he slumped down, body involuntarily trembling from the pain that coursed through his veins. Somewhere to his left, someone sighed. A hand touched his forehead and he flinched.

"It's going to be alright, Kanda. You just need to rest. Damn him, I told him not to hurt you…"  
"It's that Noah, right? The one who called you 'little brother'."  
"Yeah… He tends to be… dramatic."

Kanda could feel a snort bubbling to the surface, but it didn't make it. It was as if his entire body was asleep. Or dead. Homicidal was a more appropriate term. Wait, so it is true then, Decipio is that brat's brother… and not only that, the Bookman Rabbit did not sound surprise, that meant the brat told him.

And didn't bother telling Kanda.

Anger rose in his chest again, and with an effort, Kanda managed to break through the fuzzy feeling that was holding his eyelids shut. Levelling the deadliest glare he could summon at the shocked face of one Allen Walker, Kanda poured every ounce of hate into the gaze, before succumbing to the sleep his body demanded he gave into.

"He hates me. He's going to kill me when he wakes."

The glare had froze Allen on the spot, and moroseness filled the little General's being. He never intended for them to be caught up in this. They were simply there to supervise him, a substitute for Howard Link, though he much prefer to think that they were there as his friends, which Lavi will no doubt reaffirm, and Kanda would simply glare and look away.

But now, he was caught up in some… mad plan, he suddenly gained a brother, and lost his humanity… or so it seemed. Giving into the Noah didn't feel any different. He was still Allen Walker, still the 'weak' beansprout Kanda criticized every now and then.

Except for the knowledge that definitely did not belong to him, swirling in his mind… there really was not much difference. The Fourteenth, who still refused to offer a name, let him be in control, unless there was an emergency. Briefly, Allen wondered why he had feared turning for so long… But his thoughts were dragged back to the present when a soft groan escaped the Exorcist he had bound to the bed, knowing Kanda would immediately attempt to leave once he woke.

_"I told you not to hurt him!"  
"Well, I can't exactly let him walk out like that…"  
"Why ever not?!"  
"I've disabled his curse."  
"… wha…?"  
"Just tell Komui. I've disabled his curse. And that I'll find a way soon."  
"What are you…"  
"Don't let him move for at least 12 hours after he wakes. His body needs to heal. Now, I must leave."  
"Wait!"_

By the time Lavi got to the scene, there was an unconscious Kanda, and a distraught Allen who told him everything that had happened, or at least, he hoped that Allen told him everything. Neither Allen nor the Fourteenth could give a satisfactory answer as to what Decipio had done. Well, Allen couldn't, the Fourteenth… just didn't speak at all.

A sigh brought the Bookman Junior's gaze to the young General, who was sitting there looking desolate. And for once, Lavi had nothing to say to lighten the environment, and could only offer Allen a weak, comforting smile, as they both kept vigil besides Kanda Yuu's bed, both lost in their own thoughts, awaiting the new day to come.

* * *


	11. Mission Four: First Encounter

_In the last mission:_

**The answer for the Game:** Harry Potter

**Reference:** Usage of the 'soul magic'. Horcruxes are made from a soul split into two, or more. However, just because it is split, doesn't mean it isn't a whole. Like pieces of a pie.

**Bonus References:** The lines "Sleep my little Allen, let you dreams take flight" is directly parodied from the lines "Sleep my little Kovu, let your dreams take wing" from Lion King II.

**Winner:** addenza

**Recap of the last Mission:**_ Having met with dead ends regarding Allen's situation, the group turned to Komui for advice, who sent them to a 'friend' of his. However, Allen had seemingly reverted to child mentality, and Kanda was sent alone since Allen refused to stay with him. It turned out that Allen was indeed turning more and more into a Noah, but that's not the least of anyone's problems, especially when Allen seems perfectly capable of controlling his new powers. Kanda's curse had also been deactivated. But for whatever reason? _

**Hints:** Anime (a rather popular one), Movie (a recent comic-turned-movie)  
**Bonus Reference:** A scene from Spiderman

**Author's Note: **Forgive the shortness of this chapter. I promise the next one would be longer. And I will upload it tomorrow. First thing.

* * *

Mission Four – The Melancholy of a Samurai, a Bookman and a General (First Encounter)

"Kanda! For the last time, STAY IN BED!"  
"Moyashi! For the last fucking time. LET ME THE FUCK OUT!"

Lavi sighed. It has been the same for the past; a quick glance at his timer confirmed it, two hours. Yes, it has only been two hours. A soft, almost painful groan escaped the Bookman Junior. Exactly two hours ago, their personal sleeping beauty (ah, you can practically HEAR Mugen slashing through the air) had woken up with curses and snarls falling from his lips the instant he found the state of his body. Lucky for them, they were no longer at the hotel, having moved to a safe house belonging to a Black Order Supporter due to Kanda's condition (not at all a nice sight to have housekeep suddenly chancing on a person tied to the bed, forcefully) and thus, Kanda's very colourful vocabulary will not scar the ears of delicate sensibilities.

Said Kanda was still tied to the bed, still un-healed, by Allen's Clown Belt, because just as Allen had predicted, the first thing the samurai did upon waking, was reach for Mugen while muttering about killing a certain Noah.

"Gods, Kanda. For the last time, you can't go after the Noah yet! Your curse has been disabled and you're no longer superhuman."  
"Che."

Lavi lost count of the amount of 'for the last time' in the past two hours. It seems that neither Yuu-chan nor Beansprout-chan knew the TRUE meaning of the phrase 'for the last time'. After all, they have repeated it at least ten times each. It was a miracle that they could STILL come up with different variations of 'Stay in bed' and 'Let me leave'.

"Mugen. Activate."  
"Wha… BaKanda! Stop that this instance! That's an order!"

Ouch. Lavi winced. It must have been really bad if Allen was pulling ranks now, as much as the youngest General of all time hated to, ranks, it seems, was the ONLY thing that could keep Kanda in check.

And why was he not in the middle of all this hilarious fun?

"Moyashi-chaaaaaaan… why were you so cruel to send me out here?"  
"My name is ALLEN! You know the reason why, so stop asking. And the golem's not your personal entertainment now shut it off."  
"But Moyashi-chaaaaaan… this is BORING."  
"Timcampy. Disable connection."  
"Moyash-…"

The static that came from his golem informed Lavi that yes, Allen had indeed cut the line. Lavi huffed irritably. Just because he was (the only one) capable of handling this low level mission on his own, and just because Komui had told them that it was an urgent, albeit easy mission, and just because Panda (ouch, how did the Panda manage a phantom kick anyway?) told him specifically to go observe the situation, didn't mean Allen had to boot him out into the streets and tell him to make himself useful.

"Yuu-chan's rubbing off Allen-chan far too much."

Of course, there's also the reasoning that despite his coming clear (yes, Allen DID sit down and revealed the whole truth to Kanda, who was conveniently strapped to the bed at that time, glaring daggers at him but was strangely compliant to listen, they later found out he had been waiting for the opportunity when Allen let his guard down to take off the General's head), Allen still had to be supervise as none of what he had said, was reported back to the Order. Of course, what with Kanda still being injured (bloody idiot didn't believe it and actually had the nerve to go Akuma-hunting), Allen needing supervision 24/7, the only person left who could actually complete the mission, was Lavi.

"But this is so boring!"  
"Human. You are too loud."

There was a growl, and for a split second, Lavi thought he saw a glimpse of golden eyes, before everything went dark, and he thought to himself ruefully. _Damn, why must his plan work? For once? _


	12. Mission Four: Second Encounter

**WARNING****:** Excessive Italics

**

* * *

Mission Four – The Melancholy of a Samurai, a Bookman and a General (Second Encounter)**

_Bookman's Logbook. July 31__st__._

_It appears that Exorcist Kanda Yuu (hereafter shall be referred to as Yuu-chan)'s plan was flawless. However, I do not see the point of being kidnapped by the supposed target, would do me any good. I'm currently bound and gagged in what appears to be a cave of sorts. The smell of animal pelt is sickeningly strong. My nose's itchy. They didn't take away my hammer. I don't think they are quite aware of what Innocence can do. Now, if I could just reac-… SHIT! Shitshitshitshitshit… CRAMP! _

_

* * *

Bookman's Logbook. August 1__st__. Early Morning._

_It has been a day now. Yesterday, the wolf family came home. Like the reports say, they had a human boy with them. Must be the accommodator then. The accidental pull of my wrist muscles left a few trails of embarrassing but manly tears down my face. I'm quite sure that big alpha wolf was laughing at me. No, really. He was making this choking sort of barking noise. The boy untied me then scurried back to the laughing wolf. They didn't know what to do with me, I guess. I heard the kid's been helping out the people so that means he's not the murdering sort. He almost looks like Allen-chan and Yuu-chan's lovechild, black hair, grey eyes… I'm so going to die when I get back, aren't I? _

_

* * *

Bookman's Logbook. August 1__st__. Noon._

_The wolves have deemed me not a threat. Or, in Jacob (the kid)'s words, too much of a pansy to be a threat. I'm NOT a pansy! You try straining your wrist and pulling a muscle. It hurts a hell lot! Apparently, I was very good entertainment and Jacob told me to stop sulking (I am NOT sulking). It appears that the kid is an orphan (Wow. What's with humans these days) and that he was abandoned because his mother was a whore (His words, not mine!) and a child would simply make her lose customers. So she dumped him in the nearest woods (why not an orphanage?) and left him as wolf snack. Fortunately for him, the wolf pack that found him was kind enough to care for him (this almost sound surreal, like finding an underwater castle or something) and took him in as a cub. I wonder how he could speak English so well. Must have shown on my face caused he had this sort of silly grin and showed me a whistle. Said he found it a few days back (Fifteen days. That's when the reports came in about wolves helping the people and turning human) and it helped him understand Humans (with a capital H for some reason). He said that Papa (must be laughing Alpha over there) could now transform into human (I politely declined a demonstration, for now, I don't think my brain could take the sheer… unclothed-ness of it all, for now) and could also talk Human. I asked to have a closer look at the whistle. He showed me. It glowed green. Yup. Innocence. _

_

* * *

Bookman's Logbook. August 2__nd__._

_I swear. I will never look at a wolf the same way again. Jacob (he's a dear kid. A bit… strange, but… what do you expect?) had bounced about eagerly wanting to show me how Papa could change. I was sceptical, but consented (all for observation purposes) and lo behold. A 30 something, very naked, VERY tall man is suddenly in front of me. I yelped. I can't help it! You try having a humungous naked man with golden eyes (wolf eyes, I was told) staring at you with open curiosity. The canines don't help. They are very, VERY sharp. After my initial scar-… I mean shock, I calmed down, and he (Jacob) started going on about how fun it was now that he no longer looked like a hairless pup. It was then I found myself staring at an odd looking wolf pup by my feet. I found out later why it felt odd. His eyes were not golden, they stayed the same stardust grey like Allen's. It seems that every time Papa wolf over there turned human, Jacob would turn wolf. How strange. He could even speak human! (while Papa over there could speak English almost as well as another other human being) … Were those hands I felt on me-… Wait, what?! The hell?! Stop touching me, wolf!! _

_

* * *

Bookman's Logbook. August 3__rd__._

_I am… permanently traumatized. Apparently, having another male in the vicinity has caused Alpha over there to be very… frisky? Alert? Whatever word that suits, I guess. I wasn't perceived a threat, but still needed to be suitably 'tamed' to assure mister alpha that I was not going to turn him into a belt and drive him out of his pack and claim his spot. I mean, sure, he has loads of females, but really, they aren't my type. I generally do Human, get what I mean? Anyway, back to the mission. I've just revealed to Jacob my mission, what Innocence is, and if he was an accommodator, he had to go back to the Dark Order. Jacob looked both sad and exited. I'm guessing the poor kid's never had much human interaction in all his (11) years. Papa wolf was not happy. Insisted that he was allowed to follow. I asked him about his pack, and he said he had already groomed a new heir. I was QUITE sure that was not normal wolf behaviour, so I simply chalked it up to the Innocence acting up, giving Papa over there a bit more… humanized nature. I guess Innocence will always surprise u-… Oh hell. Akuma._

_

* * *

Bookman's Logbook. August 3__rd__. After battle._

_I must say, I'm impressed. The kid and his Papa are… quite a team. Papa there is apparently the second sentient Innocence… sort of. Apparently, when he transforms back into wolf, his attacks are ten times stronger, faster, and Akuma virus has no effect on him. Oh, and he glows green, a bit. Jacob boy on the other hand, was definitely quicker than normal humans. Must be a growing up with wolves thing. Despite the lack of training, they managed to take up more Akuma than me! The horror! They keep switching forms though. I'm guessing it is a diversion tactic. Make your enemies confused as to who the real target is. Though honestly, if they ever become Exorcist (Exorcists, plural. Papa's not exactly an Innocence to begin with), we definitely need to find clothes that can transform with them. I swear I will dig out my eye if I have to see that… Oh gods! Full Monty! _

_

* * *

Bookman's Logbook. August 4__th__. Departure._

_The day has arrived. I wonder if Allen and Yuu have killed each other yet. I turned off my golem the entire time I was here because Jacob said that it was hurting the Pack's ears. Papa pulled me aside while Jacob was saying goodbye in wolf form. He told me something about giving them privacy. I was trying hard not to look down. I guess he noticed because he was smirking a hell lot. Stupid canine. I asked him if he was going to say goodbye too, and his face kind of… closed off. I guess I let my mouth run again. He didn't let me apologize, simply started talking about how Jacob was willing to follow me back to this Order thing (his words, not mine) because the Akuma were essentially after him (Innocence, accommodator… all that) and he doesn't want to trouble the Pack, and since Papa is overprotective, not to mention his 'weapon' of sorts, he had to follow. Apparently, one of the females was killed by an Akuma. Jacob felt that it was his fault. I can't help but feel sorry for the kid. Papa was nowhere to be found. I'm guessing that sad, long howl belongs to him. We left soon after, around evening. Jacob in human form (I gave him my coat) and Papa in wolf form (just in case the Akuma decide to come back). We reached the safehouse easily enough. People avoided us like a plague. I don't blame them._


	13. Mission Four: Third Encounter

**Author's Note: **Forgive my long absence with no warning. Just a week ago, I was (accidentally) mauled by my friend's dog. I believe said dog just plain didn't like me (no one else was injured). I didn't require stitches (didn't even go to the doctor's) but my finger hurt too much to type. Thus, I was unable to put up the chapters as this was not completed yet. I am really, really sorry. I am back now. So I'll make it up to you with a slightly longer mission. Mission Four will span at least four encounters. And might still be going. I don't know where to cut it off...

Anyway, once again, I apologize for the delay. Do enjoy the story.

**Warning: **Hints of shounen-ai (which is actually Lavi making fun of Kanda and Allen. It's nothing to go on. Now shoo. I don't want to write romance for a while). Horny wolves. Kanda's mouth. Naked men/wolf/person. Borderline crack.

* * *

**Mission Four – The Melancholy of a Samurai, a Bookman and a General (Third Encounter)**

"Look. Moyashi. I'm ALREADY healed. So will you let me off this FUCKING bed. NOW"  
"You could at least ask politely you know. It wouldn't kill you.  
"Shut the FUCK up and let me out, dammit!!"

Ah, they are still at it then. Lavi grinned apologetically at both Jacob and Papa (For the last time, just call me Ed.) who wishes to be called Ed the Wolf. "Sorry, Yuu-chan and Moyashi-chan have trouble using their indoor voices. But they're real nice. Or at least… Moyashi-chan is."

Leading the stunned Jacob and a suspiciously snorting Ed (laughing, has to be) towards the room where the noise is the loudest (the supporter, Michelle, had scurried away at the sight of a huge wolf stalking in), Lavi knocked on the door.

"Door's not locked. BaKanda! Put that do-!!"  
_CRASH_.

Both wolf and kid looked at each other while Lavi sighed, rubbing his forehead in what appears to be a tired manner. "Allen, Yuu. Both of you better not be making out when I come in."

"What the fuck are you on about, Baka Usagi?!"

Lavi neatly sidestepped the door that came flying into his face and the murderous aura of one Japanese Exorcist practically bled out into the hallway. Lavi could hear the growls from Papa Wolf (It's ED!) and made a 'down boy' motion with his hand. Kanda's eyes flicked from Lavi, to the wolf, to Jacob, then back at Lavi.

"Che. You're late."  
"Yuu-chan! Don't be so mean!"

Ignoring the fuming swordsman, Lavi stepped into the room, and gaped.

What appeared to be strips of Clown Belt were… everywhere. From the ceiling, hanging off the bed, laying on the floor… And in the middle of it all, very pissed off, very tangled, possibly the only other person who could match Kanda on the 'fume' level, was one Allen Walker.

In his Dark persona.

Lavi gulped and backed away. Whatever had happened during his absence would probably best be left alone. After all, as much as it seemed that he had no self-preservation, Lavi was not the suicidal type.

Thankfully, Allen snapped back into his normal mode at the sight of the redhead.

"Lavi. You're back."  
"Y-yeah… the acco-…"  
"Hold on. Innocence. Deactivate."

Instantly, the strips of white retracted, disappearing from the room in an inhuman speed, making Lavi yelp again when the strips he was standing on suddenly yanked themselves from under his feet, and he fell with a splat on his back. Snorting bark-laughter sounded again, and he swore even the stoic, I-have-a-stick-up-my-arse Kanda was also smirking.

At his expense.

"Lavi! I'm so sorry. Did I hurt you?"  
"Nah, it's fine, Moyashi-chan."  
"It's Allen!"

Giggles stopped Lavi from continuing, and he turned towards Jacob, grinning lopsidedly. "Sorry, forgot to introduce you. Yuu-chan, Allen. This is Jacob and… Ed. Their our newest members! Jacob, Ed. This is Kanda Yuu (call him Yuu-chan, it's priceless) and Allen Walker. Exorcists of the Black Order. Just like little ol' me. "

"Che. Don't put me on par with you, stupid rabbit. And don't you DARE use my first name."  
"Hi. Does this mean we'll be heading back to the Order with them, Lavi?"  
"I guess so… Komui did specify that we had to bring them back."

Awkward silence filled the space and Allen's mood dampened ever so slightly. Kanda made a sort of noise, probably disdain, and turned away. All of a sudden, the room felt darker, sadder… almost depressed.

"I'm sure it'll be fine, Allen."  
"Erm… Excuse me?"

Four pairs of eyes turned towards Jacob, and he flushed, fidgeting a bit in a coat too big to be his.

"I'm sorry… but… what… exactly, is the Black Order?"

Two individuals, one not human, practically fell to the floor while one air of dark eyes darken even more in irritation at a certain Bookman Junior, and one pair of light grey eyes blinked in what appeared to be confusion.

"I thought you'd have briefed them, Lavi."  
"I did!"  
"Che. Must have done a crappy job then."  
"Yuu-chan is so mean!"  
"Shut up and die."  
"Will all you humans be silent?"

A pause, stagnant in the air, Mugen was pointed straight at Lavi while Allen turned bright red to match a tomato and hid his face with a muffled squeak. Kanda quirked an eyebrow at the new presence and withdrew Mugen, wordlessly tossing the bed-sheet at said newcomer. Lavi was looking pale for some reason or another.

"Papa. Don't be so angry…"  
"I will not if these foolish humans will stop acting like pups fighting over a piece of bone."  
"Why you…"  
"Kanda. Deactivate Mugen now!"

Finally, as a last resort, Clown Belt was once again used, this time to bind two struggling males intent on killing each other, and one shell-shocked Lavi who for some reason, was holding onto the kid-turned-pup Jacob.

"Heh… I guess… Yuu-chan's an alpha after all."

_

* * *

Bookman's Logbook. August 6__th__._

__

Yesterday was pure disaster. I brought Papa back with Jacob, and found Allen and Yuu in what appears to be a lover's tiff. It went downhill there. And the floor is very hard. Somewhere in the middle, Papa transformed, and both he and Yuu-chan were instantly at each other's neck. I asked Jacob about it later, and confirmed my suspicions. Papa was still a wolf somehow or rather, and Yuu-chan was a human with far too much pride, and the place was not big enough for two alphas… so yeah.

_Right now, Allen is downstairs with human-Papa (he's still wearing the bed sheet, definitely need to get clothes for him soon) and Yuu's elsewhere with pup-Jacob. I'm not sure why, but Yuu-chan seems to have taken to the pup and is now acting like his… elder brother? As hard as that is to imagine… I don't think Papa would be too happy to find out, at least Allen's keeping him company. I'm a bit disturbed the way Papa looks at Allen though… but I'm sure it'll pass… I hope._

_

* * *

Bookman's Logbook. August 7__th__. Mid-morning._

__

It appears that Jacob reminded Yuu-chan of his younger sibling, that's why he's so protective over the kid. I sort of… overheard the confession, when he was talking to Jacob in pup form in the kitchen while fixing the kid a bowl of kippers. I'd probably tease him about it, but not even I am that heartless to break out that mushy moment. Besides, I'm quite sure Allen needs my help. He seems to be saying something along the lines of 'Please stop touching me there'.

_Yeah, I best go check on him._

_

* * *

Bookman's Logbook. August 7__th__. Noon._

__

I guess I hit Papa over the head a bit too hard, though, considering the circumstances, I guess my actions were justified, since even Jacob was looking a bit… disappointed? At his Papa.

Apparently, I was right (my intuition never fails!). Papa Ed over there seems to have taken quite a liking to Allen-chan. Something about him smelling like a potential mate. I think pure horror was on my face then.

_Strange fact. Yuu-chan seems to have gotten even angrier, if that's possible and nearly castrated Papa Ed. I'm not sure where Allen went. I think I'll go check on him again. Really, this is the most fun I've ever had since dying Yuu-chan's hair pink. And boy, was that hilarious. It was worth the black eye I got that lasted a week. Not to mention the broken leg, twisted arm, fractured wrist, concussion… Okay, maybe it wasn't that worth it, but hey, at least it was fun! _

* * *

"Allen?"  
"Wha…? Oh, hey, Lavi."  
"Are you alright?"  
"I guess…"

Lavi blinked at the monotone and settled himself down next to the silver haired General, who was watching the city from the balcony, though Lavi didn't think he could see much, after all, he was staring between the bars of the balcony while curled into a ball at one corner.

"You know you could tell me, right? Whatever that's bothering you…"  
"I was just thinking, Lavi."  
"So why do you have that sort of face Lenalee has when that Moustache guy's around?"

Allen blinked, hands moving up to his face, feeling the trail of wetness with a startled look on said face. Lavi sighed. Something must be bothering the ever-smiling teen a lot, if he didn't even realize that he was crying.

"It's just…"  
"You're afraid of going back to the Order, right?"  
"I'm turning into a Noah, Lavi. Hell, I already am one. How can I go home and face all of them? I promised…"  
"Allen Walker. You will cease this nonsense at once."

Allen jerked back, startled. The hard glare directed at him was like a mix between Lenalee's and Kanda's glare and it made him shiver in fear. If those two ever had a child, it would probably be that scary. Lavi's hard glare softened ever so slightly, but he still frowned.

"You already said that your Noah side and your White side were the same. Hell, there were plenty of times you could have murdered us and be done with it if you wanted. But you didn't."  
"How do you know I'm not-…"  
"Let me finish, Allen. I'm a Bookman Heir, Allen. My job is to observe. I've watched you and this is the conclusion I've come to: You could never hurt a fly even if you wanted to. Your Noah is no different, from what I see. The only difference is the colouration in skin tone."  
"What are you…"  
"Do you remember when you kicked Yuu out of the house so you could talk to me?"  
"Erm… yes?"  
"Your skin was dark grey and your eyes were golden at that time."  
"What?!"  
"Yes."  
"But… I…"  
"You were still you, right? Even though you seemed to have slipped into your Noah mode."  
"I…"

Lavi smiled sadly as Allen flickered again from white to dark and back to white form again. They were going to have to work something out about that. No need for him to scare everyone with his lack of control over his sides.

"Allen, do you know how to contact that brother of yours?"  
"Eh? Why??"  
"I need to have a little chat with him."  
"But Lavi, are you sur-…"  
"I wouldn't ask if I wasn't."

Allen stared, worry, concern and most of all, self-loathing so strong on his face, that Lavi couldn't help but feel sorry for the young General. He gave a weak smile at said Allen.

"I know what I'm doing, Allen."  
"Okay… I'll… arrange a meeting… or something…"  
"Thanks Allen."


	14. Mission Four: Final Encounter

**Author's Note:** I know. I am a horrible person. I realize that despite all the stuff that I have to do, I should at least leave a note, but I didn't, and left this hanging, so... Please accept my deepest, humblest apology. My exams are over now (only left with the agony of awaiting results) and my laptop is fixed (thank goodness I didn't need to buy a new one, I'm broke) and my muse is somewhat working. So, I will focus my 100 and 1 per cent attention on this story (and the one I'm co-writing with a friend).

Once again, I apologize for my behaviour. I promise that I would not do this again. *ashamed*

Now, please enjoy the ending of Mission Four. Thank you for your patience.

**

* * *

Mission Four – The Melancholy of a Samurai, a Bookman and a General (****Final Encounter)**

"What a surprise, Bookman Junior. Of all the people… you are the last one I expected my little brother to say wants a little 'talk' with me."

"Now, now… Talks require actual conversation."  
"… llen."  
"Hmm?"  
"I said, I need to know something that will help Allen."  
"I see… and what is it that you wish to know?"  
"I… Allen keeps changing back and forth between his two sides."  
"And you trust me not to accelerate the changes?"  
"It's… a risk I will take."  
"How interesting… well, even if I wanted to help you, I can't."  
"What? Why?"  
"I am no free agent, Bookman Junior. I work for the Earl. Please do not interrupt me just yet. As I said, I work for the Earl, it is the only way I can remain alive to help my little brother. After all, a rogue may very well be invaluable, but he is no use dead."  
"I guess... But what has that got to do with Allen?"  
"The Earl desires the Musician back under his control. Regardless the reasons he was betrayed, a united family is better than a betrayer who sides with the enemies. Accelerating the changes will cause Allen Walker to be confused, coupled with the obvious distrust heaped upon him by your Church, toppling the scales of his trust is a simple matter."

Silence prevailed for a second or two, in which Lavi's face morphed into what one could call it, a mask of blankness. He was not Lavi, not Deak, not the comrade of Allen Walker, but the Heir of the Bookman clan. And right now, he was grasping the information, absorbing it like thirsting man drinks water. Amused, Decipio let a small smile creep onto his face.

"But I do not want him to return, not to the Earl. Call it a little... hobby of mine. A personal mission, so to speak. I do not wish for the Musician to return, giving the Earl his most precious tool. Perhaps you can say I am bitter, or perhaps it's because I hold the memories of deception, the deception of mankind, of Noah, alike. I know deception, I am the living proof of deception. But that is another story."

"Just know that I want to help you, but before I can do that, you have to help me. And as ironic as it sounds... learn to trust a deception."

The blank mask broke just a bit, and Lavi surfaced for a second, in time that the seat before him was shrouded in black, and then left empty, the echoing words resounding in his ears.

"You, of all, should know, a deception may just safe your life."

"Rabbit. Pack up, we're leaving."

Green eye blinked once, twice, before focusing on the occupants in the room. Jacob and Ed had reverted to their 'normal' forms, meaning a kid and a wolf respectively. Allen was somewhere at the other side of the room, packing, he supposed, and he was facing an empty chair.

_Oh yes, meeting with a Noah... or at least, I think it's a Noah._

For a moment or so, Lavi remained unmoving, the look on his face scarily blank, before a smile crept back and he launched himself at the swordsman who was (surprisingly) still in the room.

"Yu-chan!! I knew you cared! That one time you left me behind was an unfortunate mistake after all...~!"  
"Get. Off. Me. Rabbit."

Hopping out of the way, noting that the atmosphere had returned to normal, Lavi simply beamed in the face of the threat, before turning to glance at the back of one silver-haired boy.

Allen Walker.  
Exorcist.  
Noah.  
Destroyer of Time.  
Musician.  
One who loves both human and Akuma.  
The Destroyer who saves.

He had lost count of the titles that now weighed the child General down, and for a moment, just a moment, he felt a pang where he supposed his heart ought to be. It isn't fair. Isn't fair for a _child_ of a mere _fifteen_ going on _sixteen_. But then, nothing was fair. It wasn't fair that Kanda had a limited lifespan, that he shouldn't have a heart, that Jacob was tossed out to be raised by wolves, that the wolves would willingly give up their lives for a youngling from a species that had hunted theirs for so long...

Life just wasn't fair.

And in the end, Lavi mused, the Noah, Decipio, he didn't give him any absolute way to decelerate the changes that were happening to Allen. But, he supposed, the Noah was stuck between a rock and a hard place himself. Though how true that was, he guess all he could do was give a benefit of a doubt. After all, they had nothing to lose if the Noah betrayed them, he was never on their side in the first place, and if he truly was on their side, well, all the better, one more ally meant one more fighter in a war that seem to never end.

But wars end. Like all wars. It will end. In bloodshed and tears.

Lavi shook his head, ignoring the concerned silver eyes of his temporary General.

"So, where are we going this time?"  
"Africa Branch Headquarters."


End file.
